


Persona:Overcome

by MastuMaki



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastuMaki/pseuds/MastuMaki
Summary: What do people experience the most in their life? Fear. They live in fear that they might fail in life, or that they might not be able to live their life the way they want to. They live in fear of not being able to provide for their loved ones or people they care about. They live in fear of...well their own life. These group of people, our characters had enough. Watch them overcome their own struggles individually and as a team as they go up against Fear themselves.
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction of the Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. My name is MastuMaki, but you guys can call me Mastu. This is officially my first piece of work so I'll take any criticism on it positive and negative. This is an original story with little to no references or cameos of previous Persona characters. This is my "Vision" of Persona 6 and I've been working on this for a while ever since I beat Persona 5 in 2018. So um yeah, I'm finally taking the step of putting this out to the public, i don't really care if it ends up getting "Popular" or not I'm just glad that I'm doing this. Without further ado, i present you Persona:Overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to some of our destined people.

The same nightmare. January 19th, 2013

She watches her mother lay in bed, coughing so much. "Mommy! Mommy!" she yells as she holds on tight to her mother's soft and warm hands. Her father stands next to her and puts his head softly on his wife's leg. "I love you, Sari" he softly spoke. She stares at the small child and says "Teruko, I love you and I always will. Remember that okay?" The child nods as she watches her mother slowly close her eyes and dies.

* * *

April 4th, 2028 8:00 AM

The now 19 tear old wakes up with a tear rolling down her cheek. She gets up from her white bed and stretches. She goes to the bathroom and moves her hand across her short, ragged light purple hair. A flashback popped in her head at this time, remembering when she first dyed her hair 3 years ago. "I can't believe you would do this without my permission Teruko! Do you understand that you need to listen to me?" Her father says with a aggressive tone. "Because I know you wouldn't allow it, this is the only thing I have to remember Mom by. Why can't you understand that Dad?"

A very sad expression on Teruko's face as we now go back to the present and she's brushing her teeth and washing her face. She then starts humming "Isabelle's Lullaby" from her favorite anime The Promised Neverland. She starts to put on her clothes. Black pants with rips on where her thighs would be, a red shirt with a logo of herself on it that her childhood friend made for her birthday. All black sneakers with her name written across it. She finish getting dressed with a black leather jacket.

She heads downstairs and gets a bottle of water and a bag of chips. She is about to leave the house when her father stops her. "You know that you can't dress like that right?" Teruko laughs and says "And why not?" She says this with a smirk on her face. "Because you are meeting up with-" A stomp interrupted him, Teruko's smirk turned into anger. "No I'm not, I'm meeting up with a friend." "Oh you mean the girl that is a disgrace to her family." He says this with a evil smile on his face. She shoves him out of the way and leaves. As she's walking, she keeps remembering what her father said "So that's what I am too huh?" she whispers to herself. She then remembers a memory of what her father said the moment she turned 18.

"Now then, you can actually represent the Fukui name and act like a lady for once. You know that there are a lot of people looking at you now as a prize, and its up to me to decide who should get his reward." She whispers to herself again "A prize...is that all I am to you? Someone to just give to a complete stranger for your own benefit?"

* * *

9:30 AM

She's now at the entrance of her university, Fukuoka University, it's her first year and she is the one that stands out the most. Most of the people attending are wearing button down shirts or dresses while she's dressed up like...her. She smiles and says "Are you proud of me mom?" She says while looking at the blue clear sky. No cloud in sight.

"So are you gonna move or you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Teruko turns around "Well someone finally shows up, I thought we was meeting at my house" She looks at Hinami with a smirk on her face, a smirk that can tell a lot of stories as that's her signature expression. She looks at what Hinami is wearing. A white and red suit jacket with black jeans with the initial H.A on it. "And what the hell are you wearing?" She laughs so loud that everyone can hear her. Hinami then looks at what Teruko is wearing. "You love that shirt don't you?" "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Teruko says while showing it "It has me on it"

They both walk inside the building and inside it's mostly silver with black doors and pictures of all the famous people that attended this university. Terukos father being one of them, she looks at it and sticks up the middle finger at it. "Something happened this morning didn't it?" Hinami says while putting Teruko's index finder up so that it would be a peace sign instead. "The usual, he told me I can't dress up like this, I don't see a problem but he's been on about this for years now." "Hmm, looks like we both been going through problems huh?" Hinami says softly as she looks at her wrist and holds it. Teruko sees this, "What the fuck did he do to you?" she says this as she's looking Hinami in the eyes. "He just grabbed me that's it" "To the point where there's a damn bruise on it?" she says this with a determined look in her eyes. "Honestly, Teruko that's all he did, I promise." she says this while smiling

Teruko knows she's lying but she's not going to pressure Hinami into talking...yet

Truth is Teruko don't know even the smallest part of what Hinami is going through. But that's a story for another time.

The bell rings and Hinami gasps. "Oh crap, do you know your classes?" "Yeah i have it on my phone, see?" she takes out her phone to show Hinami her classes. "Ok good, well I got class right now so I'll see you later ok?" She takes off running.

* * *

10:00 AM

"And then there's me. Well time to go to class at least." She walks down the hallway with her arms behind her head. "Oh shit...I don't know where any of these classes are..." She then looks around and sees somebody, it looks like a staff member. "Hey excuse me sir." she yells out to the man. He turns around and says "Yes, can I help you?" She continues to walk and trips somehow and almost falls to the floor. The man catches her "Are you ok?" "Yeah, thanks...oh uh do you know where this class is?" She shows him her classes "Oh we're in the same class, its actually right here" He points to the door in front of them. "Oh..." she chuckles nervously and he smiles "This is European History class."

He says as he is still holding on to Teruko. They both notice this and quickly move away from each other. "Ahem...thanks again uhh I don't know your name." "Oh right. My name is Shisaki Hino. Nice to meet you." His dark green hair that is up to his shoulders moves as he moved to look at Teruko. Her heart skips a beat as she looks in his silver eyes. "Um...my name is Teruko Fukui. Its nice to meet you too Shisaki." She says with a smile that looks forced. "What the fuck is this feeling right now" she instantly thinks to herself as she busts into the classroom.

She quickly walks to the back of the classroom and takes a seat in the back row. She puts her head on the table and sighs. "Its gonna be a long year, mom. Hope you're watching me."


	2. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisaki and Teruko deals with conflict in school.

European History class is now in session.

"Good Morning students, Im Ms.Kota and this will just be a introduction class so I can get to know you all" "Hmm..." She looks around the class and sees Teruko laying her head on the desk. "Lets start with you. Young lady with her head on my desk" Teruko looks up and sees that the entire room full of students are looking at her including Shisaki who is right next to her. She stands up with her hands in her pockets. "Ok so what exactly do i say Teach?" "Oh simple, just your name, why you are here and what you like to do on your free time." Teruko then shrugs and takes her right hand out of her pocket and puts it on her neck.

"My name is Teruko Fukui. I-" She's interrupted by a student "Wait as in the daughter of Satsujin Fukui?!" "Uh...yeah that's me" She has a blank face. "Oh...so we got the daughter of one of the richest families in Japan attending in this school...its not like you need any education, you can just pay your way through life" That same student says as he looks away from Teruko. "Watch your mouth before I rip it off from your face." "Alright alright you got it... Seems like that father of yours is no good huh? I mean it makes sense, rich people like you don't care about anyone else but yourselves. For all we know, your father could've killed-"

Teruko slams her hand on the desk. "Don't you dare complete that sentence or else...I will make you hate me for a reason other than who my father is."

Silence. Thats all there was. "Anyways, what do I look to do on my free time? I like to watch anime and fight." She says this while looking at the student she had a argument with. "Im here because I'm tired of just being the daughter of the Fukuis. Im more than that and I want to live my life the way I want to...I guess this is the first step." She sits down and puts her hands in her pockets again. She looks out the window and sighs. "Alright um who's next?" Shisaki stands up

"My name is Shisaki Hino, Im here because I strive for perfection I guess you can call it. What I like to do in my free time...Well as the head of the Hino family I really don't have any free time." The girls in the room starts to stare at him..."I think I'm in love" They thought. After introductions end, the bell rings and Teruko sits back on her chair and looks up. "Im sorry I almost snapped mom, its just I can't take it when people disrespect us because of Father..." She says quietly. She looks to her left and sees Shisaki already surrounded by girls. "Hmm...looks like we got a ladies man here."

While she gets approached by the student she had a argument with. "So you think you can just insult me and get away with it, Fukui. I hate you and your family, don't you forget it." "I don't care man, you can hate me all you want, just don't step out of your line and say something that will make me want to kill you. Got it?" "Hm, like how your father killed your mother?" He says this smirking. All of a sudden, Teruko grabs him by the neck and holds him up.

"What did I just said about saying something that make me want to kill you?" She says this while continuing to crush his neck. The student clearly struggling to breathe. Shisaki and Ms.Kota steps in to stop Teruko. Shisaki holds Teruko's shoulder and starts to put pressure on it to make Teruko let go. Ms.Kota checks in on the student.

"Look, I get it he's being a dick right now. Just relax please?" Shisaki keeps a straight face while saying this. Teruko looks at him and nods. "See...*coughs* you was going to kill me just now. I know those eyes when I see it." The student stands up and starts breathing normally again. "Hey...whats your name I didn't care to remember it when you first said it but now...I have to" Teruko asks him. "It's Ikodai Satoki...don't forget it again" He walks away. Teruko's head starts hurting all of a sudden. The word Death keeps popping up in her mind. Shisaki then snaps his fingers. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, just got a headache all of a sudden." She stands up and starts to leaves the classroom.

* * *

12:00 PM

Shisaki follows her. Attention from both sides. On one side its all the girls looking at Shisaki, on the other side its everyone staying away from Teruko as she walks. "I didn't want this at all" she said to him. "Me either, but i guess we both gotta deal with it right?" Shisaki looking at his phone saying this. "Yeah I guess, when's your next class?" "Oh I'm off for the rest of the day, what about you?" She checks her phone. "I am too, I guess."

Teruko looks around to see if she can see Hinami. No sign of her. "Guess she got another class." she thinks. "Hey Teruko, want to get something to drink? I know a spot." "Yeah sure I got nothing else to do." They both walk out of the building and go to a diner.

"Pretty good place you know." Teruko chuckles "Well when you've been living here for 18 years, you know places." He smiles and winks at her. Teruko didn't notice the wink and just smiles back. They sit at the back. "So you know anyone else in the school?" Shisaki asks. "Only one person, her name is Hinami Ashikaga. She's a second year. What about you?" "Nope, nobody at all, except for you obviously." He sighed. "I thought you would be knowing all those girls that be surrounding you at least" She laughs after. "Knock it off, I'm not interested in girls...not until I'm done with what I want.""Is it perfection? Because if it is, guess you'll never be interested in girls." She smirks.

"You know then again there might be one girl...but that's another time" Time passed and its now 4:00PM. He gets up and grabs his things. "I gotta bounce, I have family business to attend to. See you later Teruko." "You too, Shisaki"

She starts heading home when Hinami suddenly appears right behind her. "You was just gonna go home without me?" She says with a confused look. "You had another class Hinami. I didn't know that" She starts to laugh. "You're here now right?" Teruko walks with Hinami to the Fukuoka station and waves goodbye. Teruko walks home as the night gets darker.

* * *

7:00PM

She enters her house and is shocked at what she sees. His father and a person she doesn't know, talking and laughing. "Oh speaking of her, Teruko my daughter nice to you to come. Meet Nikushimi Akumo. Your potential fiancé." He puts his glass cup full of wine up and downs it.

Teruko's face goes from happiness to anger in seconds.


	3. Silent Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awakening of the fool.

"What the hell do you mean by my potential fiancé?! I never agreed to this at all!" Stomping towards her father with her fists clenched. Looking into her father's eyes, Teruko wants to punch him. "Oh I'm sorry if I'm just looking out for my only daughter. Am I such a bad person for that?" Satsujin says this in a soft tone while smiling ear to ear. "Well your only daughter seem to not like this at all sir, I thought you said she agreed." Nikushimi Akumo steps in between the both of them.

Teruko takes this time to look at him. He is wearing a dark black and red suit jacket to match his dark red long hair, his black slightly torn pants and his black shoes completes his entire outfit surprisingly. "Then again, who would agree to a marriage with someone they barely know?" He then turns to Teruko "Sorry about all of this, I was told by your father that you agreed to it." He smiles at her, this smile took Teruko off guard. "How can he be so calm in a situation like this? Why aren't you mad as well?" Her thoughts start to go all over the place.

"Of course she wouldn't agree Nikushimi, she never agrees to any of my ideas despite it being the best for her." Her father spoke.

"How can you say that potentially sending me off to get married to a complete stranger is the best for me? Explain that to me...why?" She starts to break down and runs to her room. She instantly closes her door and locks it.

"You know that was a bullshit move right Sastujin?" Nikushimi aggressively looks at him after saying this. "Hmm, no it's not bullshit. It is exactly what's best for this family and you know it too" He sits and grabs his glass cup. "Im off then, I won't be seeing you for this matter again...Satsu" He leaves the house. All we see is a smirk from Satsujin. What could he be planning with this?

Teruko looks at the reflection of herself from the mirror. "I hate it, why does he look at me as just something to use for money instead of just his damn daughter?" She then looks back at earlier today, where Ikodai and her argued. "Why does everyone just look at me as a Fukui and not as Teruko?" She then remembers Shisaki and Hinami, the only people that acknowledge her for who she is. "Shisaki, Hinami...please help" She starts to cry.

As it felt like time stopped, Teruko then looks at her mirror and sees herself but instead of what she was wearing all day, she's wearing a long white dress, hair is well done and makeup is on. She looks down to see if it was just her imagination but it wasn't. "When did I change...wait why do I have makeup on? I never have makeup on?"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" a mans voice was heard from the distance. "Who's there? Come out you bastard!" Yelling at the top of her lungs. "Woah woah woah, calm down dear princess" The man walks into Teruko's view and he is wearing a blue suit with black buttons. "My name is Elijah. I am Master's assistant. You seem to have potential."

"Potential for what...and who is this damn master?" Confused and she looks around then stops at Elijah. Bright blue hair, black eyes. A scar comes down his eye diagonally. "He's not here at the moment. You have the potential to do what very few people has done. You want to live life the way you want to." Teruko then remembers what she just went through in the house. A marriage without her permission..."You damn right I do, I just don't understand why my father sees me like this. I want to live, not just be someone's pawn. I'm tired of it" She then starts feeling a pain in her head.

That nightmare again.

"I love you Sari..." Her father said. Flashback to the classroom "Hm, like how your father killed your mother?" Ikodai said to her.

Memory of everything that happened just an hour ago. "Is it all coming together now?" A female voice echoes in Teruko's mind.

"You want to live your life?" The voice echoed. No response for a while. "That's a dumb question...of course I do." Teruko finally spoke up. "I don't want anything to get in the way of how I live my life. Even if it means I have to go through my own father." "Very well then... I am thou, thou art I. Thou shall break free from expectations and live life. Call upon my name." Silence..."Awaken...Eliza!" A feminine figure then appears behind Teruko.

A slim figure, Purple and black colors with steel material coming down all the way to its feet. The neck covered with a white scarf and bright orange hair. Chains surrounds Teruko as she starts to punch them one by far until she sees a bat covered in barbed wire. She picks it up and destroys every single chain in sight. She has this very determined look on her face, just silent but you can feel the anger from her face.

Teruko then opens her eyes and sees that she is still in the Velvet Room. "Yes, you do indeed have the potential dear princess. You have a long path ahead of you now. But remember, you will not be alone." Elijah says with a stern tone. "I understand. So what now?"

"Now you must fight your own Fear of finding the truth behind your mother's death" Eliza speaks "T-The truth? You mean there's more?" A shocked expression comes across Teruko's face. "Yes but that is for another time. Now you must look out for allies that may need help with their fight of Fear just like you." "Like who?" Teruko sounding very curious. "You will find out when the time comes. But until then, you are now the Wild Card. You will understand when that time comes." Another figure steps up and sits on a chair. "Master, you're here" Elijah speaks. "So I'm guessing you're the master of this room huh?" Teruko crosses her arms. "Yes, my name is Igor and it seems you have awakened Eliza of the Fool Arcana." "Wait...Fool Arcana as in the tarot cards?" "Yes and Eliza is your Persona."

Teruko then smirks. "I understand now. So these allies that I will be getting will also be getting these Personas you call it. And our Personas are the manifestations of us. So then Eliza is based off..." "Yes, you are thinking correct I am Queen Elizabeth the First from England." "Ok...this is gonna be so awesome." Teruko laughs. "It appears our time is up, the next time you come here will hopefully be under better circumstances.

11:00 PM

Teruko is now back in the bathroom. "Alright, no more crying." She wipes the tears from her eyes. She then undresses and puts on a large white shirt and jumps on her bed. She goes to sleep smiling, excited about how her life is going to change for the better...or she hopes.


	4. Is Perfection Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection is a strange thing. Shisaki's awakening.

He thinks about the conversation he had with Teruko earlier that day in the diner. "Is it perfection? Because if it is, guess you'll never be interested in girls." He remembers the smile she had. "Perfection..." He thinks "Is it worth it?" He thinks back years ago.

"Perfection is a interesting thing son." A man speaks to a 9 year old Shisaki. "It can be anything and everything you ever want. There are two questions I want to ask you son." "What is it father?" Curiosity gets to Shisaki. "The first question is What is your Perfection?" "What is....my Perfection?" A silent pause between the father and son until Shisaki speaks up "My perfection is that the Hino family becomes the reason that everyone can live together without worrying about your social status." "The father smirks "Interesting answer, any reason why that is?" "Because I want to have friends that aren't just rich like us but are the complete opposite as well." "You are too wise for your age son. Ok then the second question is I-" "Is Perfection worth it?" A lady interrupts

The lady walks towards Shisaki. Silver long haired, grey eyes. Freckles clearly shown and a smile that shines bright like the sun. "Was that the next question dear?" "Yes it actually was." They both turn to the young Shisaki. "Well then, what's your answer son?" They say in unison. It fades to present day Shisaki, on the train on his way home from first day of university. "Is Perfection worth it...I wonder? To live along rich or poor...is that really my goal?" He looks at his hands then closes them slowly. "Am I really ready for this?"

Flashback to 7 years ago, 11 year old Shisaki takes the throne of the Hino family due to an 'illness' that would kill his parents. His older brother would hate the fact that Shisaki was the head of the family and not him. Filled with jealously, he would manipulate the young kid to do things that are considered sinful such as ignore the poor when needed.

"You won't have time to care about the poor little brother." "But they need me, Katsuro. They need help." "That doesn't mean we should help them, brother. Understand that we can't help everyone that means we have to pick who we help. Its up to you on who to help." That memory is interrupted by what it looks like a young lady coughing from the right side of him. He sees that this lady is shivering. "Should I help her? How can I help her?" He thinks and hesitates until finally he takes off his jacket and puts it around the lady. "I saw that you was cold and I couldn't bear to see that, sorry if I disturbed you." The train stops and he starts to leave but is stopped by the lady. "Wait, what is your name sir?" He doesn't turn around to face her. "Its Shisaki Hino. Whats yours?" "Its Aiko Emiko. Thank you Shisaki."

He walks away as she says this and waves his hand without looking at her. He keeps wondering to himself. "Why did I hesitate to help her out? I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think I ever been ready. Should I really be the leader of the family right now?"

* * *

8:00 PM

He enters his house and goes to his room instantly. Still constantly thinking about if he is ready or not. "Im not ready...I haven't been ready for years. I probably won't ever be ready." He says softly "What is it you want then? You know you'll never be ready until you at least try to be ready." A deep voice speaks in his mind. "But I'm afraid of failing, I'm afraid that if I try, it won't be enough."

"Well, you did try tonight though master. With that lady" The voice reminds Shisaki. "But that's only one out of a million chances I missed the whole day." "Ahh, I see what it is. You are fearful of being imperfect. You strive to be perfect...but is it really worth it to be just that?" The voice then turns into a shadow figure. It reaches its hand out. "Is it worth it...to be perfect?" He thinks about Teruko and Aiko. They clearly aren't perfect but they don't seem to be worrying about it. "You fear of being imperfect." The voice repeats. "You're right. I don't want to be imperfect. I want to be perfect. I want to just be me, the perfect version of me." "Now I will ask you again my dear master, is Perfection worth it?" The voice asks and Shisaki thinks back to his parents asking him the same question.

"No...it's not" Shisaki responds with a frown turned into a smile on his face. "It never is." He adds on. He then grabs onto the shadow figure. "I am thou...Thou art I, thou hast lived a life of Fear. Fear of imperfection. Thou must break the imperfection and become his own version of perfection." "Come...Aethelred. Let us strive for our Perfection." The shadow figure then starts to reveal itself.

A red and white color of metal shows itself. A red cloak covers the face as a white robe covers the body. Holding a rapier on his side along with Shisaki who takes his from his wall. The figure continues to show more red around the legs, signs of tears around the legs as the final touch was a crown of thorns. Symbolizing the determination of striving for the goal. Perfection. "Now then...Let us strive for our own Perfection." They both say in unison.

* * *

11:00 PM

Shisaki is back in his room, he looks around quickly and yawns. He changes into his sleepwear. No shirt and white shorts. "I will go for perfection, for you Teruko. You inspired me...crazy how we only just met today and I'm saying this...to nobody at all." He realizes what he is saying and facepalms. He lays on his bed, white sheets with red pillows. He closes his eyes and the night is over.


	5. A Disappointment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Disappointment to a person. Hinami's awakening.

Hinami waves at Teruko who is walking the opposite direction from her. She continues to walk, puts on her white headphones and starts playing music. "Isabelle's Lullaby" to be specific. She remembers the first time she heard it. Her and Teruko was watching The Promised Neverland the last episode of the first season. They both began to hum it after and both laugh. She smirks back at this memory as it was one of the very few happy memories she has in her entire life. Her stop comes and she exits the train and walks home.

* * *

9:00 PM

She opens the door, softly says "I'm home." She walks up to her room and changes to her sleepwear. A black and white short sleeve shirt, the white covers the sleeves while the black covers the rest of the shirt.

"Sister...How was school?" A young child runs up to her and hugs Hinami from behind. "It was fine, Mizuki." She turns to her and looks at her. Mizuki is a child, 6 years old. She has long black straight hair taking that from their father, her face is very chubby with a slight mark on her cheek from baseball practice. They both smile at each other and Hinami pats her little sister on the head. "How was school for you?" "It was great, I made a new friend today and we both made great drawings."

Mizuki runs to her bag and takes out a piece of paper. She shows her older sister this with a smile that Hinami never seen ever. The drawing was both of the sisters holding hands, looking at a cat which is their favorite animal. Hinami smiles at this "Wow Mizuki, this is amazing. How about I put this in my book cover?" "Really?!" The child says with excitement. Hinami takes the drawing and takes out her art binder. She puts it inside the front cover. "There we go" A smile goes across her face.

"Sister, when I grow up, can we go out and see cats?" She says this with a sad tone. Hinami notices the smile on her sister's face is gone and calls for her to go on the bed with her. "Of course we can, what makes you question that?" She hugs her immediately after saying that. "Because of that..." She points at the bruised up arm of Hinami's. "It doesn't matter what I'm going through, when you grow up or even now, I promise we can do whatever you want to...okay?" She smiles at the child who has tears in her eyes. They hug each other while the little sister starts to cry. Staining Hinami's shirt. "I promise I won't disappoint you sis." "I know you won't Mizuki. I know you won't."

Then a hard knock is heard. Mizuki instantly hides in the closet. Hinami opens the door. Her mother is on the other side. Silver long curly hair, smooth face. "Hey mother, you need something?" "Well it's not you thats for sure." The mother says while shoving her out of the way and goes sit on a chair that was right next to Hinami's bed. "Oh..." "How was school?" "It was fine mother. Classes aren't really that hard. "Hmm, it better not be." She stares at her with her black eyes. "You know what time it is?" She takes out her phone and points at the clock on it. It says 10:36 PM. "Sorry, the train was taking a lo-"

A baseball was thrown at Hinami. She manages to block it but it was the bruised arm she blocked it with. "No excuses!" The mother yells at the top of her lungs. "Sorry mother." "Was it the Teruko girl? Did she take you somewhere else?" "No it wasn't her, I told you it was the train." Hinami raises her voice a little bit.

"Your father wants you. Go to our room now!" The mother as she was leaving says "Such a disappointment" then slams the door. Mizuki busts out the closest door and runs straight to her sister. "No don't go. Please don't go!" She starts to cry again. "I have to Mizuki, don't worry I'll be fine. Stay in here ok, do your homework." She hugs her little sister one last time and leaves the room. She slowly walks to the door of her father and mother's room.

* * *

10:00 PM

She opens it and there he is. A light that only covers part of the room.

Her father has short black hair that he just cut. He is wearing a red shirt and black pants. He is holding a pair of scissors. His deep voice every single time Hinami hears it, it sends chills down her entire body. "Where have you been tonight?" He stares at her with a disgusting look on his face. His red eyes haunts her. "The train was taking a long time getting here, there was something going on." She says looking down on the floor.

"Ahh something was going on...something was going on huh?" He scratches his cheek while saying this. "You know, your mother told me that you was hanging out with that Teruko girl again. Is this true?" He starts to play around with the pair of scissors. The sounds of the scissors touching each other keeps getting louder and louder. Hinami is still looking at the floor but then sees her father's feet right in front of her. "I asked a question..." He places his right hand on her neck. "No it's not true, she only walked me to the station." She answers right away. He starts to put force on her neck. His left hand occupied with the scissors then goes to her hair.

"You know why we don't want you to hang out with her? Because you're a disappointment and she will only make you more of a disappointment." The scissors is now covered by the long silver hair of Hinami.

"We care about you enough to make sure you don't embarrass us more than you already have." He then drops the scissors and punches the bruised arm. "P..lease stop" Hinami starts to talk slowly but the force around her neck is preventing her from speaking anymore.

"And we simply just want you to stop hanging out with that girl. But I guess we both can't get what we want." He drops her to the floor. Hinami coughing loudly. "Such a disappointment you are. All you had to do was simply follow my instructions. Just like you are going to now. Leave my room and I don't want to see you with that girl again...actually no you can just don't come home too late. Or else you will be punished worse than you have ever been." Hinami gets up "Yes father" She opens the door. "Oh I almost forgot" Her father says this turning around to her. "You have another customer tomorrow night. You know what to do." He smiles at her.

"Yes..." She leaves the room and goes back to her room. Mizuki is seen sleeping on the bed quietly. "She looks cute sleeping as always." She says quietly. "A disappointment...I guess I am one...and another customer...I don't want to. But I have to." She starts to tear up and looks at her sleeping sister. "I'm sorry Mizuki...looks like I'm the disappointment out of us."

"Do you truly believe that? You are only doing what you want to do right?" A feminine deep voice says in her mind. "You have doubt in yourself now because of what your parents think of you, but does it really matter what they think?" The voice continues. "I don't know what matters anymore. I feel like I am disappointing people...even Teruko." Hinami thinks back to when they first met 15 years ago in January. They met at Fukuoka Station on a meeting between their mothers. They hit it off right away and became friends. "Do you think you can ever disappoint her after all you've been through together?" The voice asks. Hinami remembers looking all over for Teruko when her mother died when she found her in a empty classroom crying. She hugs her as young Teruko cries on young Hinami's shoulder.

"Even after that, do you truly believe you are a disappointment to her, to anyone, to your sister?" The voice asks as the voice is getting closer. "No...I don't." Hinami speaks up. "I've lived in fear of being a disappointment to people that I let it take over me." "Now then, what will you do now?" The voice becomes clearer. "I will live on as a person instead of a disappointment." She answers. "I am thou, thou art I. Thou realized the reason of her life. We shall live on and allow no one to be disappointments." "Rise...Marietta" A figure appears behind Hinami. A blue and white dress covers the entire body, white heels appears at her feet. Greyish silver hair. Hinami sees a reverse edged sword appear under her bed. She picks it up and holds it close to her chest. "Thanks, Marietta" She softly speaks, smiling. The figure disappears along with the sword.

11:00PM

Hinami now becomes aware of where she is at and gets on the bed where her sister is still sleeping. She covers them with the blankets and pulls Mizuki close to her. She kisses her on the forehead and closes her eyes. "Let them eat cake." She says out loud. "Wait...why did I say that?" She asks herself before falling asleep with Mizuki in her arms.


	6. True Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly awakened persona users are now destined with a opportunity to change destiny.

* * *

April 5th, 2028 7:00 AM

The sunlight fills up her room completely. Teruko instantly wake up with a smile on her face. "Alright second day, I feel confident that It will be fine."

"Good thing that you're confident my dear summoner." Eliza appears out of nowhere. Teruko has a shocked look on her face. "Uhhhh wait, how are you here? How can I see you outside the Velvet Room? Why can I see you out the Velvet Room?" She continues to ask more and more questions. "Look, ask me one more question and I'll end you myself." Eliza raises her voice. "Oh god, is that what I sound like when I threaten people?" Teruko scratches her head and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "So...am I the only one that can see you?" "Not just you, those that have the potential can too." "The potential to awaken Personas?" "Yes, I feel like we will meet one today."

"Hmm..." Teruko starts to think and washes her face. "Ok well just in case, can you not appear behind me the whole day?" "As you wish." Eliza disappears. Her phone begins to ring. She picks it up and sees that Hinami is calling her. She answers "Hey Hinami, everything fine?" "Yeah, everything is ok. I got a question to ask you." Hinami says quickly. "Ask away." "Did you go through some sort of 'Awakening' last night? This person said that she can feel someone else with this 'Awakening' ability."

It becomes silent for a while until Teruko speaks up. "Lets talk about this when we walk to school. Meet up in front of my house in 30 minutes." "Ok, see you til then." They both hang up and Teruko gets ready. Today, she wears a purple shirt with black vertical stripes stopping at the waist. Black pants and purple sneakers that has black laces. 

* * *

She then heads downstairs and opens the door heading outside. Satsujin then stops her and questions her appearance. "Hmm this is certainly different daughter. What's the occasion?" Smirking as he says this. His rough reddish brown short hair lights up from the sunlight in the living room. "No occasion. Just leaving early. You know doing what I want to do." She looks into his purple eyes saying this. "Hmm, well make this an occasion because Nikushimi is outside waitin-" "Not interested. Going to hang out with Hinami, bye." She slams the door and starts walking. She notices Nikushimi getting out of his car.

"Look, if you're here to take me to school, I'm not interested in getting in the same car as a stranger." "Oh no, I don't blame you at all. I'm here to apologize about last night." Teruko stops and turns to him. She starts walking up to him. "Apologize for what exactly, the fact that you are my potential fiancé or the fact that you don't have enough common sense that I wouldn't agree to this arrangement?!" "Uhh, honestly both." He says looking away from the annoyed girl. "B-both??" Surprised at this statement, she takes a step back. "Yeah both. I should've known that you wouldn't agree to it and I don't really want to be your potential fiancé unless you want to." 

"Well...I accept your apology Nikush-Can I just call you Niku? You got a long name." Teruko still shocked. "Oh, yeah of course. Oh, is that someone you know?" Pointing at someone behind Teruko. She turns around and sees Hinami walking up to Teruko. "Hey, Teruko." She's wearing a blue and white suit jacket with a white skirt and blue shoes. Teruko turns around and sees Hinami "Woah, I never seen you wear a skirt before.....Wait." She then remembers the phone call they had 30 minutes ago.

"OHHHHHH..." She then realizes the situation. Teruko grabs Hinami's hand "Sorry Niku but we have to go to school now." "Oh, no problem. See you later?" He smiles a little bit. "Maybe..." She smirks back and runs off with Hinami. They turn the corner and then stop running and start walking. "Who was that boy, Teruko?" Hinami starts to pressure Teruko. "Oh that was Nikushimi Akumo....my father wanted him and I to get married but I declined and he understood." "Wait, say that last name again." Hinami's eyes widen at what she heard.

"Akumo, why do you know someone with that last name too?" Hinami's thoughts starts to wonder. Akumo is the customer that her father was talking about last night. "He goes by the name of Akumo. No first name for some reason. He will meet here at 9:00 PM and will take you out. You know what to do right?" The memory of her father saying this goes through her mind.

* * *

9:00AM 

She then snaps out of it. "Oh no no I thought I heard something else. Anyways lets go to that diner over there yeah? We got about a hour before classes start." She points at the exact same diner Teruko and Shisaki ended up going to yesterday after school. "Oh you mean Aoin Diner? Me and Shisaki went there after school yesterday." "Shisaki...whos that?" Hinami now confused. "I'll explain everything in the diner. We got to talk about that thing right?" "Right, we do." They both go into the diner where they are shocked to see Shisaki sitting in the back booth by himself. "Thats Shisaki, Hinami." She points at the boy. "Ahh ok. Well lets go sit with him." They both walk up to Shisaki. "Mind if we sit here ladies man?" Teruko teases. "I told you before, I already got my eyes on someone else." He teases back. 

"Alright, I got something to tell you ladies." Shisaki snaps into seriousness. "Did you experience something weird last night? Like an 'Awakening' of your inner self?" He asks suddenly. Both Teruko and Hinami nodded to his question. "So that means we each three got these things called Personas huh? If you ask me, they remind me a lot of 'Stands'" He chuckles. "Nice reference...idiot" Teruko responds. 

"So how did yours go?" Hinami asks the both of them. Both Shisaki and Teruko explains their awakening and Hinami follows with it. "So my awakening was based on Disappointment. Shisaki's was based on being Imperfect and Teruko's was based on the Death of her mother. Looks like we each have something we going through individually..." Hinami starts to think. "So you're saying that we awakened our Personas based on the one thing we fear the most?" Shisaki adds on.

"Wait but the death of your mother isn't really a fear since it already happened right? Sorry that I'm bringing this up." Shisaki clears his throat and looks away from Teruko. "No its fine, finding out the truth behind my mother's death is my goal...I guess my awakening was based on the fear of not living the way I want." "So how exactly do we face our fears?" Teruko asks

"By going up against your own nightmares summoner." Eliza pops up. "Oh so thats your persona huh? Pretty cool" Shisaki smiles at Teruko. "Oh uh..thanks" Teruko starts to blush. "What is this feeling again?" She begins to think until Hinami asks "And what do you mean by that...whats your name?" "My name is Eliza, Im Teruko's servant of the Fool arcana." "Oh as in the tarot cards right?" Both Hinami and Shisaki says in sync. "Yes, it appears you two also have personas. Aethelred and Marietta." They both come out and form a mini circle around their summoners. "So what exactly do you mean by nightmares.?" Hinami asks the question again. 

"So each of you have something that you fear the most and your own specific fear is related to your nightmare." Eliza starts to explain. Then Marietta speaks "For example, my summoner Hinami here has the fear of being a disappointment to everyone because thats what she's been called by her parents ever since the incident which is-" Hinami eyes starts to widen and she starts interrupting her servant. "Hey hey hey Aethelred, care to explain the rest?"

"Of course, and with my master Shisaki he has the fear of being imperfect. Not being able to provide for everyone rich or poor. He feels like he's not ready just like how I did. This is caused by his older brother constantly pressuring him to do things he wouldn't normally do since he became the head of his family." "And my master Teruko has the fear of not living the life the way she wants. This is caused by two major things, one is the death of her mother and the other is her father constantly trying to do things without her permission." Eliza ends the examples.

"So what you saying is that we have to go up against the people that caused us to have this fear right?" Teruko asks Eliza. "Yes, and if you agree to do this then there is no going back." "What do you mean by that?" Shisaki asks. "What she means is that by going up against the people that caused you to have the fear...you have to get rid of that fear." "Meaning we might have to end up killing them right?" Hinami speaks up. "If that's the case, I'm doing it." 

Hinami has tears in her eyes saying this. "I am too. If its for what I want for my own life...I won't let anything get in my way." Teruko comforts Hinami. "Looks like I got no choice right, I can't let two ladies face this burden by themselves. Im down with it too." Shisaki says with a determined look on his face. "So...who's nightmare do we go into first?" Teruko asks. "Im assuming we each can't go into our own nightmares alone." "Smart lady you are, summoner. Yes you all have to go through one nightmare together." Eliza speaks. "The order will be determined by destiny. Your true life." 

"Our true life?" The three of them say in sync. "So what you're saying is that it was destiny that put us together somehow?" Hinami wipes off her tears. "Yes, for now though. You three need to think about what your true life is." Marietta adds on. "Do you really want to go through with this? Like Eliza said, there is no going back once you start." Aethelred asks Shisaki "Are you ready to face your fear along with your companions?" Shisaki thinks back to the fact that growing up, nobody really talked to him as much as Teruko did and she and Hinami are the only people that he consider his friends right now. "No, I'm ready to face them with my friends." Shisaki smiles and winks at Teruko. 

Eliza asks Teruko "Are you ready to face your fear with your friends?" "You don't need to ask me twice Eliza. Im ready to face my fear...and the truth with my friends." Teruko hugs Hinami while smiling at Shisaki. 

Marietta asks Hinami "And are you ready to-" "You don't need to ask me Marietta. Im ready to face my fear with my friends as well." She smiles at Shisaki while hugging Teruko back. 

* * *

9:30 AM

"Looks like we are a group of 3 for now." Shisaki says happily. He offers a fist bump to Hinami and Teruko. "To our true lives." The servants says The three look at each other and nods. They accept Shisaki's fist bump. "To our true lives." The summoners say. 

To their true lives indeed. However, the first task is not ready yet. Looking at the group of three from the window is a young roughed up boy. Black with bloody red hair and his hands in his pocket. Right arm bandaged up. He then walks towards Fukuoka University. For it is, his first day.


	7. Nobody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of a nobody.

The group of three leaves the diner and their personas disappears. "So...what now?" Teruko puts her hands behind her neck. "Now we wait until our first task is ready....and NOT summon our personas." Hinami stares at Teruko. "What...pfft I would never do that." "Hmm sure you won't." Shisaki then stops "Oh by the way, what classes do you guys have? I don't have any right now." Teruko and Hinami then checks their phones for the schedule. "I have Psychology. What about you Hinami?" "Same here. Lets go together yeah?" They both start to walk towards the entrance of the school building. "See you later Shisaki." Teruko waves along with Hinami. 

Teruko and Hinami is no longer in the sight of Shisaki. He turns around and looks up at the sky. "Hmm what to do?" He started to walk away until he heard footsteps behind him get louder and louder. "Actually....I got psychology in the afternoon." Teruko ends up behind him laughing nervously. "Is that a thing you always do...misread things?" Shisaki teases her with a wink. "Just like how you misread the hints" Teruko looks away. "Well what do you wanna do until class?"

"Well we can go back to the diner...or we can just go wherever we want." Teruko starts to wonder around. It was at this moment where Teruko accidentally bumps into a boy. They both fall and the boy starts to immediately grab his ankle. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "Its fine." The boy speaks in a loud tone. Shisaki runs up to the both of them. "You guys ok?" "Yeah we're fine." Teruko says. The boy takes a good look at Shisaki. "Hmm yeah I'm fine." He continues to tighten his grip on his ankle. Teruko gets up but the boy stayed on the ground holding onto his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Teruko asks the boy in a concerned tone. "I told you already it's fine!" The boy yells out loud "It sure doesn't look like it." She starts to pressure him. "Why?! I'm tired of this! I already deal with so much pain in my life! So why?!" The boy slams his arm onto the ground as he is yelling but instantly regrets it and holds onto it. Thats when both Teruko and Shisaki notices the boy's arm. Its completely bandaged up. Shisaki then puts the boy's arm around his neck.

"You're clearly not fine. Where do we take him? Theres no nearby doctor since the school's nurse is off today." Shisaki starts to think. "How about my place? I got medical supplies in my room and plus its nearby." Teruko starts to walk towards the boy and examines his ankle. "Can you put some weight on it?" The boy is silent. "Ok then...follow me." Shisaki carrying the boy follows Teruko. 

* * *

10:30 AM

They arrive at Teruko's house. "Good thing father isn't home." Teruko thinks out loud. Shisaki has a concerned expression on his face after hearing her say that. They go to Teruko's room and sits the boy down on the bed. Teruko gets the supplies from her bathroom and goes back to her room to Shisaki trying to talk to the boy. "So what was that mini tantrum about?" The boy stays silent. "Uhh well what's your name?"

The boy stays silent. The awkward atmosphere is here until the boy finally speaks up "Akimistu Okane is the name. There happy?" "Ok then..." Teruko starts to aid his ankle. "So I'm guessing by your bandaged arm, you went through a lot?" Teruko asked. "Hmm yeah." Akimistu speaks again. "Care to explain? The name is Teruko Fukui and he is Shisaki Hino." "Hmm i don't need to explain anything to you." "Alright no need to have an attitude." Shisaki says "And there's no need for you to even be talking to me...the both of you." Teruko finishes up aiding his ankle at this point. "What do you mean by that?" She asks. 

"We got the head of the Hino family and the only child of the Fukui family. You guys seem to have it all. What do you guys have to do with me, a mere commoner? Matter of fact, speaking of you..." Akimistu looks at Teruko. He gets up and walks up to her. "I hate you, do you even know what your family did to me?" Akimistu starts to raise his voice. "I try my absolute best to be a good person to everyone! I try my best to be there for everyone but yet there's nobody there for me! So why is it that the only damn time that someone does something for me, it's you two?" Teruko and Shisaki stays silent.

"Why is it that every time I try to do one good thing, everyone wants to be a bad person towards me?! Nobody not even my own family accepts me but you guys don't know anything about that. You guys are living the best life, money and the privilege to do whatever you want without any punishment. So how about you guys think before you ask me anything about going through a lot because I went through absolutely everything for no reason!" 

Akimistu then leaves the room and house. Teruko and Shisaki has a shocked look on her face until Eliza appears out of nowhere. "Hmm looks like the first task comes earlier than expected." "Wait what?! He's the first task? It's a person though." Teruko is confused now. "Ohhh I get it." Shisaki stands up from the chair right next to Teruko's bed. "Our tasks are related to our families. Think about it, sure he has hatred towards everyone for not giving him the respect he deserves but he hates us because of who we are and what we did for him just now." Shisaki thinks out loud. "He hates the fact that he had to go through a lot of stuff but we didn't according to his perspective." "So then what now Eliza?" Teruko asks. "Now you three must find a way to get into the boy's nightmare." 

"And how do we do that?" Shisaki questions. "Thats up to the boy to decide. I feel like he has potential just like the three of you guys. In this case, you two must find a way now." Eliza states then disappears. 

"Up to the boy to decide. Wait a minute...Aethelred." Aethelred appears "What is it master?" "Is there a way that we can somehow get into Akimistus nightmare other than him volunteering?" Shisaki asks "Hmm no it appears when it comes to him, he has to decide...however nobody said anything about volunteering." "What do you mean by that?" Shisaki asks

* * *

We then cut to Akimistu who is walking to the school building as it is 1:00 PM. "They have everything! They can't understand the feeling of not being accepted! They don't know the pain of being a nobody!" He then stops and starts to chuckle. "They don't know the struggle of being isolated from your only friend simply because you have to 'honor the family name'" A voice then echoes in his mind "It seems like they don't. The question is what are you going to do about everything that happened to you?" "You think I haven't thought about that already...I don't have the power to do anything." Akimistu says "Hmm are you sure about that, do you want the power?" The voice questions him. "I'll do anything for power so I can get rid of everyone that has tossed me aside like I'm nothing!" 

The voice chuckles then a figure appears. "The power to force yourself to be accepted is not a easy thing. Are you sure you want to do this?" "Just give me the damn power whoever you are. I need....I need to prove that I am something. I am NOT nothing!" "Very well. I am thou, thou art I. Thou made the choice of achieving the power to be something." The figure then reveals itself. A blue and white steel chest piece shines and a dark red crown on the top of its head. Full of scars all over the face and two swords on the sides of its waist. A white cross then appears on each of the blades. White and gold pants covers the legs and the figure takes out its dual swords from the waist and gives them to Akimistu. "This is the power huh?" He laughs. "Great...now its time to finally show everyone that I'm not a nobody. Let's do this Lionheart!"


	8. Acceptance in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group end up having to fight Akimitsu.

“I just want to be accepted by people” Akimitsu starts to walk away from the school building. He clenches his fist as if he was holding the swords given to him by Lionheart. He then senses his surroundings getting dark. 

No sight of buildings, even the school building. No sight of any individual. Just him in the darkness. He then sees people that he remembers from his past, mostly complete strangers pop up. He then starts to get angry because he remember these people. They all have one thing in common.

They all tossed him aside like a tool. He then suddenly smiles and chuckles. “Now its truly time for you all to accept me.” A flash of gold hovers over Akimitsu and the people, the flash revealed the hand as if the hand summoned the people to Akimitsu. Akimitsu then starts to kill every single person he sees while screaming. “WHY AM I DEALING WITH THIS HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TOSS ME ASIDE AND NOT GOT ANY PUNISHMENT?!” There is one person left and Akimitsu walks towards her. Face completely covered in blood and he swings his swords back to take all the blood off of it. “And you...I remember your face clearly. You’re the one that convinced the one friend I had to walk away from me in my time of need.” 

He then aims his right sword between the person’s eyes as tears start to roll down her face. Then all of a sudden, tears started to roll down Akimitsus face. “I didn't want this...I just want you to accept me. But I guess I can't have that.” He then slashes the woman's neck clean off. His surroundings become clear and before he can identify where he is at, he faints. 

* * *

April 7th, 2028 3:45 PM 

He then wakes up and sees Teruko and Shisaki looking at him. The sunlight comes through Terukos window. He is laying on Terukos bed again. Teruko speaks up “You okay? We found you passed out at the station.” Akimitsu stays silent. Teruko and Shisaki both look at each other then him.”You know it's been two days since you passed out…” Akimitsu starts to tear up. “What happened?” Shisaki asks. “I...I...I just want to be accepted by people.”

Akimitsu starts to cry while saying this. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” He gets up and leaves, “I don’t need to help of you two. We will meet again soon.” He waves his hand as he closes the door and leaves the house.

Eliza pops out “Looks like you guys got your invitation. However, you need to do this now before its too late.” “What do you mean? Can we at least call up Hinami first?” Teruko asks. “Hurry up and do it.” Eliza speaks. Teruko then calls Hinami. “Hey Teruko, I was just going to call yo-” “Listen, we got our first task, you need to get here NOW.” “Alright I’ll get there right away.” She hangs up and rushes out of a strangers house. She gets to Terukos house and runs to her room. “Don't question what I have on...I’ll explain later. How do we access the nightmare?” Marietta appears and states “Since in all cases, we need the person's permission...all you need to do is close your eyes and say the persons name and the message of their personality.. Since you three have the potential, you are the only ones that can do this and access the nightmare.”

“The message of their personality?” Teruko asks “You mean the reason why they are like the way they are now or like what I went through with being imperfect?” “Yes. Now hurry up master” Aethelred speaks out. “What's the persons name guys?” Hinami asks quickly. “It's Akimitsu Okane and the message is I guess Acceptance.” Shisaki answers quickly. The three of them close their eyes and whisper “Akimitsu Okane….Acceptance.” Everything starts to change, it gets darker and darker. “Ok now open your eyes.” Eliza speaks. The environment is completely dark, nothing in sight. The group sees Akimitsu in the distance holding his dual swords. They rush towards him as Akimitsu turns around.

* * *

"Ahh you guys are here...and who's this one?" He looks at Hinami. "Another one of the privileged I'm assuming." He swings his swords and holds them in a x position. "I will have people accept me whether they want to or not. I have to go out of my way to change MY reality. You guys don't understand what I had to go through...and I'm STILL going through it!" Tears going down the face of Akimitsu. "It's okay Akimitsu. We are here for you." Teruko walks forward. "NO ITS NOT." He then charges forward at Teruko and swings his left sword horizontally at Teruko's stomach. She dodges it quickly, Eliza gives Teruko her bat. "Hah, thats your weapon huh?! What a dumb choice for a person like you." "I don't want to fight Akimitsu, I want to understand." 

"NO YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND SHIT SINCE IT WAS YOUR FAMILY THAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" He then throws his left sword at Teruko while charging at her with his right sword. Shisaki gets in the way and blocks the slash coming downwards with his rapier. "You....You...Why don't you guys get it?" Shisaki then kicks his neck and stuns Akimitsu. Shisaki and Akimitsu fight it out. Shisaki going really aggressive despite his weapon. He goes for the eyes of Akimitsu. Slashes upward but Akimitsu blocks it and punches him with a follow up kick to the gut. "You people taken everything from me. EVERYTHING." He stabs Shisaki's left leg and starts punching him over and over." Hinami then hits Akimitsu with the hilt of her sword. She quickly takes the sword off of Shisaki's leg and calls out Marietta. 

"Heal the wound please." Marietta nods and starts to heal him. "Oh...you guys have them as well huh?" Akimitsu starts to laugh. "Well so do I!" "What?" Hinami shocked to hear it. Teruko then charges at Akimitsu and aims for his head. He dodges it effortlessly and starts to kick her until Hinami kicks his knee and slashes his back. "NO...NO I CAN'T LOSE" "LIONHEART!" Lionheart comes out and heals him completely. He cracks his knuckles. Lionheart gets the swords from the ground. "Eliza!" Eliza comes out and starts to fight Lionheart. "Its going to be just us, Akimitsu. Nobody else. We don't want to fight you. We want to accept you." "Shut up....Shut up...Shut up...Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" He runs towards both Hinami and Teruko. He does a double sweep kick that sends both of the girls to the ground. Teruko quickly gets up and gets a lucky kick at Akimitsus face. He then turns to Teruko with a devilish grin on his face.

"That doesn't hurt me...nothing does anymore." He senses Hinami about to slash him with her sword. He ducks and grabs the sword with his left hand and twists it to the point that it starts to twist Hinami's arm. He sees Teruko coming at the corner of his eye. Teruko was in the air about to kick Akimitsu, he dodges to the left and caused Teruko to kick Hinami. Akimitsu now got Hinami's sword. He licks the blood off of it and smiles. Shisaki then comes from above and slashes him downward with his rapier. "H...HOW?!" He turns to see Shisaki pointing the rapier at his eye. "Will you listen to her now?" Shisaki has this serious look on his face. "Hmm...I...I just..." "Master!" Lionheart goes straight to Akimitsu and heals him. Eliza then charges at him and grabs him by the neck. "Its over, Lionheart." 

Teruko and Hinami then surrounds the fallen Akimitsu. He gets up and starts to grab Shisaki's rapier and does another sweep kick that causes the three of them to fall to the ground again. "Will you ever learn to adapt to how I fight?" He asks the three of them. "You will never...and i mean NEVER understand the pain I had to go through." He then looks at Teruko and points the sword and rapier at her arms. "Do you know why I hate you so much?" He then stabs Teruko's right arm with the rapier. She screams in pain. "Eliza...Garu" Eliza starts to cast but gets interrupted by Lionheart using fire. "Because your family caused me so much pain. Your father did something that makes me want to kill you right now." Akimitsu then aims the sword at her head. "Zio! Aethelred!" Lighting then comes down and strikes both Akimitsu and Teruko. He falls down next to Teruko.


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight. The group are revealed to Akimitsus past.

Silence. Nothing but silence. 

We then see Shisaki along with Aethelred limping up to the downed Akimitsu. He turns him around so he can lay on his back and checks if he is breathing. "He's good, just knocked out." Teruko then gets up and slaps Shisaki across his face leaving a hand print. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SHISAKI?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" She starts to yell at him. "Oh...so you would prefer if he killed you instead. He had his sword pointing right at your head. You think I was going to just sit back and watch that? He stabbed my damn leg!" Shisaki keeps his calm tone but his body language is doing the opposite. Teruko stays shut and looks at Akimitsu who begins to move a little. "Master! You ok?" Lionheart yells out while Eliza begins to apply pressure on his neck. He reaches his arm out and tries to heal but Marietta grabs both of his arms. "This is needed Lionheart, you know it." She says to him. Eliza then lets go of his neck but keeps an eye out on him. Akimitsu then opens his eyes and feels instant pain on his back. He screams out in pain and Teruko turns him around and lifts up his shirt to reveal the now scarred back. Her hands begins to shake at this sight. "

Tell Marietta to heal him now Hinami." She does as Teruko says and Marietta and Eliza switched places on keeping Lionheart in their sight. She heals his back and then goes back to Lionheart. Akimitsu starts to cough and he starts to get up slowly. 

"Why...cant you guys just leave me alone?" He starts to cry after saying this. "W-why are you guys so...different from the others?" He turns and faces the group. "Do you guys truly accept me?" Tears keep coming down his face and he looks down at his hands. The watery vision of his hands partly covered in blood. It's all he see until he sees 2 hands cover his. He looks up and its Teruko looking right at him with a determined look on her face. "Look, we don't know what you went through. We don't know your past or what you are even going through now but trust me when I say this..."

At this moment, Shisaki and Hinami comes up to Akimitsu and hugs him. Teruko continues "We want to accept you, as a matter of fact we DO accept you. We want to understand what your pain because believe me when i say this, we did not ask to be privileged. We did not ask to be rich. We want to live our lives the way we want. I want to understand what my family did to you." She then hugs him tight as Akimitsu's tears drops on Teruko's head. "I...I..Im sorry about everything. I..." Interrupted by Shisaki "Shut up and let us accept you. Although we are complete opposites from each other, I want to understand your side of the coin." 

Hinami then speaks up "I know we just met and nearly killed each other but I know you are a good person just driven by a bad past...I...It's not always a good thing to have a family like mine or Teruko's or Shisaki's you know." Akimitsu then hugs the three back and smiles softly for what it feels like the first time in his life. 

* * *

10 minutes passed. The group of four finally lets go of the hug. "Thank you guys so much...You know maybe you guys aren't so bad after all." Akimitsu then looks at the three with a look of happiness. Eliza and Marietta finally lets go of Lionheart and he instantly appears behind his master. "Im fine Lionheart don't worry." The group then hears a voice in the distance. " _What do you mean Im a failure?! How?!"_ Akimitsu instantly knows whose voice and why. "Thats my voice...oh god no" He starts to run towards it. The group follows. A motherly voice then echoes in the darkness. _"Im sorry but you just aren't nearly as good as your brother. We can't have a weak leader like you taking our name to the next level_." 

He knows the voice. It's his own mother. They keep running towards the voice until they are stopped by a light that turns into a memory of Akimitsu. The group sees young Akimitsu working hard and showing his parents his school grades. Barely passing tests and sometimes even failing. "Hm do better...god can't believe I have a failure in the family." The young boy didn't seem hurt by this however. "Its okay, everything will be okay." He would keep saying this in his mind. The group sees another memory of Akimitsu being thrown into a dark room. _"Until you show some effort, you will be in here instead of your room whenever you are home. Just please honor our name son. Thats all you have to do."_ His mother say as she closes the door. Not even a frown on the boys face or a tear on his eyes. 

_"Everything will be okay Akimitsu...its just not your time yet thats all"_ He would think.

The memory skips his older brother Yami Okane. _"You are not worthy of being my brother. You are simply just trash, worthless and pathetic. If I was mom or dad, I would disown you as a son...but that doesn't mean I can't disown you as a brother."_ Akimitsu keeps a smiling face through everything his brother just said. _"Its just not your time yet thats all."_ He thinks. The memory goes away. 

Another memory shows itself to the right of the group and its not one that Akimitsu wants to remember.

* * *

Throughout elementary school and middle school, he only made one friend by the name of Gala. She was the first and only person to ever say hi to him and become friends with him. The first thing he sees is her long yellow hair. They would always be sitting next to each other in class or the lunchroom and he would have this smile on his face that can tell anybody that he is truly happy. One day, on a sunny day Gala confesses that she has a crush on him. He reveals that he has one as well and they both smile while they hold hands. Months later and it's the last day of middle school of both Gala and Akimitsu. He gives Gala a present. It was a necklace that has both of their first name initials engraved on it, when it opens it has a picture of the both of them smiling. Gala takes this and puts it on instantly but that smile tuns into a frown when she looks at him. 

"Whats wrong, Gala?" Gala begins to tear up when he asked her the question.

"Im sorry, I truly love the gift it's just...my mom is getting married again and she told me I can't see you anymore." She hugs him right away after saying that. 

"Wait...why?" Tears starts to form for the first time in years. 

"Because...she says that you're a failure and she don't want me with one and besides....we..are moving." She continues to cry even more.

That is when Gala's mother and fiancee pops up to pick Gala up. "I assume you told him then." Her mother speaks. Gala nods yes and then lets go of Akimitsu. 

"Wait...Gala...please don't go." Tears starts to fall down his face.

"I love you Akimitsu...I always will." Gala speaks her last words to him and leaves with tears still going down her face. 

The memory skips to a broken down Akimitsu overhearing a conversation from his father and someone else that is shown to be Teruko's father outside his house. 

"Is it done Satsujin?" "Oh of course it's done my dear friend Kaeto. The family is out of our hands, I simply paid someone to marry into the family and move away." 

"Good, now its all going to plan." Kaeto speaks. "Oh I'm afraid there's another problem though." 

"What is i." Then suddenly a gunshot was heard. Akimitsu looked out the window he was overhearing the conversation from and sees his father on the ground and Satsujin smiling. His mother then walks out and screams but then also gets shot in the head by Satsujin. Akimitsu just saw both of his parents die to this man he didn't even know. Yami then walks out but shakes the hand of Satsujin and says "Looks like the problems are no longer problems." The memory then fades. 

The group are shocked and Teruko turns around to see Akimitsu with tears going down his face again. "Oh god...Im..." Teruko wanted to apologize. She really did but something told her in her mind to not. 

One final memory shows in front of Akimitsu. It shows how he got the bruises and cuts he got. How he got the bandaged arm. He was physically abused by his older brother more and more once his parents died. That eventually went on to friends that knows his older brother even hitting him. There was one lady that Akimitsu remembers "killing" once he got his persona. The lady spat on him and kicked his arm so hard to the point it broke. Nobody helped him as he kept getting bruises and cuts leading up to the day Yami kicks him out of the house for good. The memory fades. 

Its quiet until Akimitsu breaks the silence. 

"All my life I honestly lived in fear at one point it was the fear of nobody accepting me

and then it was the fear of someone accepting me again. I don't want to live in that fear anymore

and I feel like I can finally do that with Lionheart and you guys." He turns to face the group. "Don't worry I'm fine, let's just get this over with." 

Time passed again. "So how exactly do we get out of here?" Teruko asked. Eliza then pops out "Well the first priority is beating his nightmare."

"And how do we do that?" Shisaki asked.

"Ohhhhhhh" Hinami comes to a realization. "Think about it, remember at the diner when our personas said we have to basically kill the source of our fear. Meaning we would have to kill Akimitsu's brother." 

Akimitsu then widens his eyes. "Kill...You know I'm not that sad about it as I should be. I want to get this done now!" He stands up. "Wait!" Eliza yells. "All of you are not in the state to fight them." She points to these black figures that forms into different forms of figures. 

Teruko's eyes widens "What the hell are those?" "Shadows and you guys are too fatigued to fight them." Eliza states

"Ok but how in the hell do you get out of here then Eliza?" Teruko smiles saying this. "Simple. Just do the same thing you did to get into the nightmare my dear mistress." Eliza smiles back at her. 

"Alright Akimitsu all you need to do is..." "I know, how you think I even got here?" He closes his eyes, whispers his name and cause of fear and then disappears. 

The rest of the group does the same and they are now out of the nightmare. 

* * *

They appear at Fukuoka Station somehow.

"Oh god...my body is killing me." Shisaki says. Akimitsu then starts to laugh "Well no shit dumbass, that was our first time using our personas in any way." 

"What? You want me to beat you again?!" Shisaki and Akimitsu starts to argue until Teruko interrupts them "Would you two children knock it the hell off? Its way too late in the night for this." 

"Wait what time is it?" Hinami checks her phone and the rest of the group does the same. 

3:38 AM. "Holy shit we been in that place for nearly 12 hours?!" Teruko yells. "Oh god I have to go home now." Hinami starts running "I'll text you all later!" She yells out.

"Well I gotta head home myself. Akimitsu, you heading home yourself or?" Teruko asks

"Umm...I don't have a home. Yami kicked me out...remember the memory?" "Oh god Im sorry...want to stay at my house then?"

Shisaki speaks up "Actually, there's a house next to mine that people just moved out of. I can move you in there so you don't have to see the face of you know." Akimitsu looks at Shisaki "Hmm, sure you can do that. Don't think this means we are real friends or anything." "I get it you idiot. Come then, I'll take you there"

They both wave to Teruko and she walks home and instantly goes to her room, undresses to her usual sleepwear then jumps on her bed and goes to sleep.

Hinami gets home safe and receives a rant from her father but she pays it no mind. "How did the night go? You was at his house the whole time right?" "Yeah, it was great." Hinami lies but smiles. "Good, thats what you are supposed to do." He walks off to his room. Hinami goes into her room and sees Mizuki sleeping on the bed. She gets on the bed and holds her little sister close to her chest, smiles again and sleeps.

Shisaki escorts Akimitsu to the house. "Here it is, it's already paid for and there's already furniture in there as well. The keys are in the mailbox." "Hey Shisaki, thanks" Akimitsu offers a handshake. "No problem idiot." He accepts the handshake and it seems like they formed a friendship of some sort. They both go into their houses. Shisaki before going to sleep sends a text to Teruko apologizing for what happened in the nightmare and then sleeps.

Akimitsu lays on his bed with no shirt. He smiles. "I finally have some people that accept me Gala...I hope we can meet again someday so I can introduce you to them. I love you Gala...I always will.


	10. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akimitsu gets adjusted to his sudden new life. The group suffers injuries from the battle. Shisaki leans about Teruko and Hinami's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a new way of writing. I feel more comfortable doing it this way.

April 8th 2028, Sunday. 11:00 AM

* * *

Akimitsu wakes up on his new bed. Blue sheets with white and gold pillows. "Hmm I never bothered to pay attention but these colors are the same as Lionheart's right?" He thinks out loud. He smiles and cracks his knuckles. "Alright time to do some work I guess." He looks around and suddenly feels intense pain all over his body especially his lower back. He starts to fall down but stops himself with his bandaged arm. "Its fine, Im guessing it's from the fight with them. I just gotta fight through it."He stands up and stretches and stomps down to get a feeling of his legs. "There we go. Now i can actually do some work." He gets dressed he puts on a blue short sleeve shirt and black pants. He then puts on a white cross necklace. He has a pair of shades hanging from the front of his shirt.

He leaves the house, he looks up at the sky and puts his hands in his pockets. "Well time to go furniture shopping." He then goes off to Fukuoka Station. He gets on the train and sits down on one of the many empty seats. He takes out his phone, puts his headphones that was around his neck over his ears and plays Unravel from his favorite anime Tokyo Ghoul. He begins to hum along with the song until he notices a lady sitting across from him. He sees her long yellow hair and instantly thinks "Gala?" out loud. The lady turns to face him and said "Who?"

Akimitsu realized that it wasn't her. "Oh sorry I thought you was someone else." He then looks down, the lady paid no mind to him after and it was an awkward silence until he gets off at his stop. He goes off to buy furniture for his new home.

* * *

1:00 PM 

Teruko wakes up and instantly feels pain from her right arm, the same arm that was pierced through by Akimitsu. She wanted to scream so bad but she covered her mouth. She then gets a text from Shisaki. 

_"Hey, you up? Wondering if you're feeling alright?"_

_"Well if you consider feeling like your right arm is constantly getting stabbed alright then yeah I am."_

_"Haha very funny. For real though my leg feels the same way. Its obviously from our battle with Akimitsu right?"_

_"Yeah it is. I can fight through the pain though."_

_"Yeah same for me somewhat, Im limping but I can still walk. You want me to get anything for you though? Im already at the diner."_

_"Hmm yeah get me a cheeseburger please. To repay me for almost killing Aki. Ill be there soon."_

_"Oh god you still on about that? Alright then, I'll call Hinami and see if she wants anything too."_

Teruko puts her phone down and gets up from her bed, she walks to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. She looks at her arm and notices a cut on it. "Thats the same spot he stabbed me." she thinks to her self. She hums Isabelle's Lullaby as she puts on clothes. White shirt, purple shorts and black sneakers. She goes downstairs and sees her father in the kitchen. They both exchange looks and she leaves the house. She starts walking towards the diner and she sees Nikushimi in front of her. They both stop to talk to each other. "Hey Teruko, what you doing?" "Oh nothing, just going to hang out with friends what about you Niku?" 

"Ahh Im on my way to my sister's house, she just got home from Mexico." He smiles saying this. "Oh wow, was it job related?" "Kinda, she's an artist and she got the opportunity to be one of the lead artist for a big project. Her and 8 other artists worked on it." "Thats amazing, Niku. Your sister sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, she's an amazing sister. Makes me feel like Im a horrible brother. She got to be what she wants to be while when it comes to me...well..." 

"How old are you Niku?" Teruko asks this with a straight face. "Im 20 years old." He answers looking confused. "Ok then so you can still be what you want. Nothing is stopping you except for you...you know?" She puts on a smirk and turns around facing towards the diner again. "Hey Niku, don't let anyone or anything get in the way of your dreams. If you feel jealous of your sister, good. Use that as motivation to go for your own goals." She walks away and leaves Niku alone looking confused. "Thanks Teruko, I needed that truly." He thinks to himself. He walks the opposite direction towards his sister's house. 

* * *

3:00 PM

Teruko walks into the diner and sees Shisaki and Hinami already sitting at their booth. "Hey guys sorry for the wait. Got caught up in a conversation with someone." 

"Ooooooo was it that Nikushimi guy huh?" Hinami teases her with this question. "I mean yeah but it's not what you think Hinami." She smirks "Besides..." She looks at Shisaki "I got someone else in mind." 

Shisaki then looks back at her "Me too" he says. "Alright alright enough of that. We need to have a discussion." Hinami speaks up. "About what happened in the nightmare right? Man Akimitsu went through a lot of....things." Teruko says in an apologetic tone. "Yeah he did but I got two questions. One, when can we go back in it and two is Akimitsu okay?" Hinami adds on. 

"Oh well Akimitsu texted me around 11 in the morning saying that he is out going shopping for the house. Even though I known him for a couple of days, I never thought he would be the one to go shopping." Shisaki jokes about. "Regarding the other question, I say it's all on Aki since it is his nightmare." Teruko states. "Yeah I agr-" Hinami starts to feel pain from her left arm. "Is that the arm he twisted your sword with?" Hinami nods yes and then Teruko suddenly hugs her. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain." Hinami then pulls Teruko off of her with a smile. "Teruko it's fine. I have this power now so it's going to happen eventually." 

"Looks like Teruko is protective of you Hinami. Why is that? She seems more like a sister or mother instead of a friend." Shisaki asks. "Oh right, you never really knew us for that long either right? Well its a long story if you are down to listen to it all."Hinami looks at him saying this. Shisaki nods in agreement. "Well it all started 15 years ago, January 15th."

* * *

_January 15th 2013_

It was a snowy day. A 4 year old Teruko is walking with her mother Sari Fukui heading to Fukuoka Station. "Mommy mommy look a snowman!" She points at it. "Yes that is a snowman honey. You want to play with it?" 

"Really?! Can I?!" Teruko jumps up and down in excitement. "Yes just make sure you stay in my sight okay?" Sari hugs her. Teruko nods and runs off after her mother lets go of the hug. She runs to the snowman and then sees a black glove on the side of it. She goes to the side and sees a 5 year old Hinami trying to put more snow on the side of the snowman. Her silver hair covered her back and she had worried look on her face. "Hey whats your name?" Teruko asks while helping her with the snowman. "Hi-Hinami Ashikaga." She covers her whole face under the scarf she had on. "Cool, my name is Teruko Fukui. We are friends now." 

"Friends? Already?" She pops her head out from her scarf and looks at Teruko

"Of course. A friend is a person you tell your name to right?"

"I don't know about that...but I guess we can be friends." The young Hinami smiles.

"Yay a friend!" Teruko then hugs her and causes them both to fall on the snow. They both then laugh.

Sari then runs up to Teruko "Oh my god, are you okay?" "Yes mommy, I made a friend!" 

"Oh a friend." She looks at Hinami with a smile on her smooth face and green eyes glistening. "Hinami remember me? Sari? Me and your mom are close friends." 

"Wait you're friends with her mommy?!" Teruko asks with a shocked look on her face. "Yes I am, you met her before but you was just a baby."

At that moment a lady runs up to them. "Hinami are you okay?" She instantly hugs her. "Yes mom Im fine."Hinami smiles The lady then sees Sari. 

"Sari my dear how it's been?" "Its been fine, our daughters finally met each other just like we been planning for a while huh Feya?" 

"Yes we have been planning that but wow to think it actually happened. Im glad." Feya smiles and continues to hug Hinami. 

Sari then hugs Teruko too and Teruko looks at Hinami "Looks like it was fate we met Hinami." She smiles ear to ear after saying this. Hinami smiles back at her

"Yeah I guess so."

* * *

_Back to present_ day. 6:00 PM

"Wow so that was the start of your friendship?" Shisaki smiles. "Yeah Hinami was so shy back then...even now she still is. Hey you know she never even had a boyfriend?" Teruko laughs 

"Like you had one yourself Teruko." Teruko then stopped laughing and stares at Hinami with a death stare. 

"Do you want to die?" She then can't keep the stare anymore and starts laughing again. Hinami joins in on the laugh and Shisaki keeps his smile on his face. 

"Friendship is a good thing I guess?" Shisaki asks "Of course it is haven't you had friends when you was little?" Hinami asks him. 

"No...I never had a friend only...people that was only there for benefits." Shisaki says "But thats a story for another time, who knows maybe we will see it on my nightmare." He laughs and has the biggest smile on his face. 

"Hey, we are your friends now Shisaki. Akimitsu too even though we fought him yesterday and was close to killing each other. I just feel like you and him are going to be very close friends like me and Hinami." Teruko smiles saying this. "I agree as well. Now that I think about it, you two remind me of two characters that I know from a game series called The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel." Hinami adds on. 

"Oh you're talking about Machias and Jusis right?" Teruko asks her. She nods in agreement. "Who are they?" Shisaki asks.

"Jusis is a noble from one of the 4 most powerful families in the game. He grew up not really having that many friends but he looked up to his older brother even more than his father." Teruko explains

Hinami continues "And Machias is basically a commoner who hates nobles because of what happened to his family involving a noble and his sister." "They both didn't like each other when they first met but as time goes by they learned to accept each other and eventually became close friends despite their social status."

"Machias is Akimitsu and Jusis is you Shisaki. I know you two will be friends that can honestly give off a brotherly vibe." Teruko states. 

"Well I guess it's time we go, it's getting dark." Hinami says as she gets up. "We got school off tomorrow so I guess if Akimitsu wants to, we can go to his nightmare." The three nods in agreement and they each go their own way after saying goodbye to each other. 

* * *

8:00 PM

Shisaki is walking to his house and he sees the lights in Akimitsu house on. He walks towards the house and rings the doorbell. 

"Who is it?!" 

"It's Shisaki. Just checking in on you." 

Akimitsu opens the door. "Hmm it's just you, thought you was going to be with the girls as well." 

"Nah I was with them all day today, what you doing?" Shisaki asks 

"I mean what does it look like Im doing?" Akimitsu steps back and points at his shirt showing white paint on it.

"Oh wow, you painted as well." 

"Yeah, it was hard doing though since it was my first time but I did it." 

Shisaki then steps in and notices that not only is there newly white painted walls but also blue painted walls in his kitchen, gold painted walls in his room and also white painted walls with a picture of young him and Gala in a gold frame in the living room. 

"You did a lot huh?" 

"Yeah, I kinda had to you know? It looked lame before but now its to my liking." Akimitsu smiling as he is saying this with a very calm tone. 

They both sit on opposite sides of a new white couch in the living room.An awkward silence happened until Shisaki breaks it.

"So, do you know where Gala moved?" 

"I have no idea but I have a feeling it's in the United States somewhere." 

"What makes you think that?" Shisaki asks

"Because thats where her and her mother always wanted to go. Gala was always the adventurous type but she didn't want to show it either so she kept that part of her silent." Akimitsu starts to smile a lot.

Shisaki notices this and stands up and looks out the window, the night sky full of stars. "You are going to see her soon bro. Don't worry we will be there for the long awaited reunion whether it's in the US or here." 

"Thanks man. Not just for that cringe you just said either." Akimitsu chuckled. 

"Hey, that came out from the heart, you wound me." Shisaki jokes around. 

"Honestly, thank you for everything. You guys gave me a new meaning in life instead of just wanting to be accepted by everyone. You gave me a new home and it seems like we are friends." Akimitsu looks at Shisaki as he turns around. 

"Friend?" Shisaki eyes widen

"Yeah, I would rather have you and the girls as friends then be accepted by everyone...you guys accepted me when nobody did even when I denied it at first. So yeah...friend." Akimitsu stands up and walks up to Shisaki and gives him a hug. Shisaki hugs him back.

"Well I gotta go, we don't got school tomorrow so you ready?" Shisaki asks

"Hmm I would be but don't we have exams starting Tuesday?" 

Silence.......

"God damn it we do." Shisaki laughs

"But that doesn't mean we can still go in the nightmare so yeah Im ready." 

Shisaki then opens the front door to leave. Akimitsu heading up stairs.

"Hey Mitsu..." Akimitsu turns around "Yeah?"

"When I said it came from the heart...I meant it. Its going to happen." He leaves the house and closes the door after saying that.

Akimitsu smiles "I hope so" He says out loud. 

* * *

10:00 PM

Shisaki gets in his house and goes to his room. He looks out the window from his room, the night sky being filled up with even more stars than earlier. 

"Friends...yeah I finally got friends" He says as a tear goes down his cheek.


	11. Wildcard and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruko discovers something about her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been one month since I started this work. It's not that long but I feel like Im improving so much. Thank you for reading Persona:Overcome so far and I hope you continue to read it.

April 8th, 2028. 1:00 AM

* * *

Teruko wakes up to a mirror breaking. She looks around and notices the mirror in front of her has a crack coming from the top right. She has a frown on her face and sees that she has makeup on. "So Im back here. What was it, the Velvet Room?" She turns and sees the assistant named Elijah sitting on a chair next to Igor. "Ahh you remember this place dear princess. I am honored." Elijah mocks. "So why am I here? I assumed this place was only for me and the others awakening our personas." She looks at Elijah's scar on his eye. He notices her looking at it.

"Don't give me that look like you care. Back to your question, only you have access to the Velvet Room as of right now, nobody went through this to awaken their persona. This place is more than just you awakening it. The fact that you even here to begin with shows that you have a power that nobody else has as of right now." Elijah covers his eye and turns his back on Teruko. "What's your problem?" Teruko asks with a stern tone. "Thats enough you too." Igor finally speaks up. "What my assistant was trying to say is that you have a power that is unique to you...for now at least." 

"And what exactly is this power you speak of?"

"Its really simple, you are the _Wildcard."_

Teruko's eyes widen. "Wildcard? What kind of power is that?"

Elijah turns a little. "Are you really questioning master right now? He did mention this when you first got here, or did you forget? Hmm suits you, a person that is only doing this for herself." 

"What was that?!" Teruko's starts to walk up to Elijah until he turns around to face her, the sight of his scar gets darker and darker. Igor stops Teruko and Elijah from doing anything else. "God let me explain first and then you guys can do whatever you want okay?" He turns to Elijah who smiles faintly at Igor. "Yes sir." He then looks at Teruko for a moment and gives a look of disgust. Teruko sits back down and sighs. "So this Wildcard, what is it?" 

"You have the power to hold multiple personas. That is your maximum potential." Igor speaks with a tone of concern. 

"Wait so I can hold multiple personas...does that mean I can get my friends personas as my own?" 

"No because those personas are exclusive to them." 

Teruko thinks and looks back at when they was in the nightmare. She remembers those shadow figures that popped up after Akimitsu's memories was done. "Ohhh so those shadows are personas I can get?" 

"Exactly." 

Teruko smirks for a moment. "Okay then, thats good news. That can help us go through this nightmare." She then looks back at the mirror and sees that she has a frown on her face again. "Hey...why am I dressed up like this? Its like Im the complete opposite of what I actually am." 

"Thats the point." Elijah speaks up and crosses his arms. "The point of the Velvet Room is it being what you hate the most. When it comes to your case, you hate being expected to be a noble that is highly regarded as a queen. Hence why you have on makeup and that dress." 

"Ahh, thanks Elija-" The word _Strength_ keeps popping up in Teruko's head. "Hmm it seems like you awakened another bond." Igor smiles. "Wait another? This is the second time its done that who's the fir-" She remembers that kid at school, she had a fight with him. Ikodai Satoki. "Wait, when I had that....thing whatever it was that just happened the first time, it had the words Death. Is it going by the tarot cards?" 

"Hmm at least you got the knowledge of a average person." Elijah smirks. "Yes, that would mean that that person is the Death arcana while Im the Strength arcana. If you want to realize the full potential of your power, you must build up all of your bonds." "Wait so then how come I didn't get any of this with the friends I have?" 

"Oh thats because you already have those bonds with them. When it comes to that girl Hinami, you already had a bond with her but it still feels like you both are hiding something from each other." "So what arcane is she?" 

"Hinami Ashikaga is the Empress arcana. Want me to say the rest my dear princess?" Elijah mocks again

"Whatever and stop calling me princess!" 

"Shisaki Hino is the Emperor arcana."

"Akimitsu Okane is the Justice arcana." 

"Thats all the bonds I have so far?" Teruko asks looking at Elijah's scar again.

"Yes, you have several more to form and all to build. Those will come eventually. Also, stop looking at my scar." He walks into the shadow and his figure disappears. 

"Whats with him?" "Time will tell my dear Wildcard. Now that is all we had to discuss as it is almost time for you to get up."

"Alright, I'll see you whenever I guess." Teruko then closes her eyes and rubs off the makeup on her face.

* * *

2:00 PM

Teruko wakes up to a phone call. Its Shisaki.

She answers the call. "Hello..." She yawns loudly

"Oh wow, you was sleeping good I'm guessing. Anyways, me and Akimitsu had a talk last night about whether or not we should go into his nightmare or not. He said he's down whenever but he just had to remind me we have exams tomorrow as well. It's all on you whether we go in or not." 

"Wait who decided that I determine that?"

"Before you came into the diner yesterday, me and Hinami came to the realization that since you awoken your persona first. You should be the leader." 

"Thats...a very dumb reason why I should be the leader."

"But its also why you are the most suited to be one."

"Hmm I guess...alright I say lets not go into the nightmare until after exams are done. So three days from now."

"Alright then leader. Your choice." 

She chuckles "You don't have to call me leader now you know" 

"Thats true. Oh and also speaking of Akimitsu, he opened up a little more about Gala to me specifically on where she might be now."

"Ok and where is she?" 

"He said The United States of America. I'm tracking down every single Gala in the US that had the same description as we saw in his memories right now."

"Wow...stalker much?"

"Shut up...I just want to help a friend."

"Ahhhh Jusis made a little friend." 

"I said shut up leader." 

"Like I'm supposed to shake after hearing leader."

"Ok then how about my beloved?" 

Silence. 

"Exactly. Now I will talk to you more about this after Im done. I have a plan. Bye bye."

Shisaki hangs up

"My beloved...who the hell do he think he is?" 

Teruko shakes her head and looks at her phone. She notices a text from a random number, she opens it and it says.

" _Hey its me Niku. Your father gave me your number....he still thinks you know but Im only leading him on trust me."_

The word _Moon_ keeps popping up to her head after reading the text. "Him too huh. The Moon Arcana. Actually, he did say he was seeing his sister yesterday. Wonder how that went?" She thinks

_"Hey Niku, how did everything go with your sister?"_

She puts her phone next to her and lays down. "Bonds, Wildcard, Arcana. Thats a lot to take in...but I have to study." She then gets up from her bed and takes out her school textbooks as she prepares to begin studying. 


	12. Sisters Bond and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami takes the day off to spend time with Mizuki. Hinami meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a longer chapter than usual. Sorry about that. I just got excited writing this chapter specifically. I promise it won't happen again. Hope you enjoy. Oh these next 2 chapters are gonna take place from the same day(April 8th) but from the characters POV. Last chapter was Teruko, this being Hinami and so on.

April 8th, 2028 9:00 AM

Hinami is awakened by her little sister poking her cheek. She turns to see Mizuki with a smile on her face.

"Morning Mizuki, how was your sleep?" Hinami sits up and stretches.

"Morning big sis, I slept very good thanks to you hugging me."

"Sorry about that, it becomes a habit. You just look so peaceful sleeping." 

""Its okay. I feel safe when you doing that especially with everything going on now..." Mizuki's smile goes away.

"Hey hey there's no need to think about that on this day. You know why?" Hinami looks at her with a smile. Mizuki looks confused. "Why?"

"Because its someones beautiful 7th birthday...." Hinami points at Mizuki. "Wait...huh???????" Mizuki looks even more confused. She checks the calendar that on the wall and there's a big circle around April 8th which is Mizuki's birthday. "WAIT ITS MY BIRTHDAY?!" Mizuki yells out loud. 

"Yep and it's just gonna be you and me for the day. I also got a special surprise for you. So come on get dressed." Hinami says this as she's getting dressed. 

* * *

10:30 AM

The sisters get dressed and Hinami gives her father a stare that he never seen in his life from her before leaving. 

"Whats been with her lately? Usually she would just agree with everything...now she's actually rebelling." He thinks out loud

"Don't worry dear, I already got something planned for her soon. Matter of fact it should happen today while they are out." Feya speaks up 

"Good. She can't disappoint us any longer."

The sisters then go to the train station on their way to Shibuya. 

"You always wanted to go to Shibuya right?" 

"Yeah...why yo-" Mizuki then gasp in excitement "Are we really going there?! Are we ?!" 

Hinami then smiles "Yup and you can get whatever you want." Mizuki then hugs her. 

"I love you big sis." "I love you too Mizuki." 

They get on the train and Mizuki starts to hum "Pulsation to Tomorrow" from her favorite video game series The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. Hinami joins in midway and the sisters just continue to hum songs the entire ride. They both get off the train and Mizuki is shocked that she's actually in Shibuya. 

* * *

12:00 PM

"Well then lets walk around and you pick where you wanna go." Hinami and Mizuki starts walking around holding hands. They go to various stores including a game store where Mizuki wanted to get a lot of games. "You know big sis, how come you're not into games as much as I am? You did introduce me."

"Oh trust me, i went through that phase of constantly wanting to play every single game I had...I don't know I just went through it I guess." "I can't be the only good gamer out of us...I'll teach you the ropes once we get home." Mizuki stands up with her hands on her hips and smiles brightly. 

"Alright, Im not a old person I can still beat you at games. Including a certain game by the name of Super Sm-" 

"Alright alright enough, you got lucky and you know it." They both start laughing and going to other stores.

* * *

6:00 PM

Hinami spots a restaurant. "Lets go there I know you're hungry."

"No Im not." Mizuki pouts then her stomach growls..."Ok maybe a little." 

They both go in the restaurant and Marietta comes out instantly. "Whats the problem? Why come out now?" Hinami asks out loud.

"Because there's danger nearby and you need to leave now." "But we just got her-" 

All of a sudden, Mizuki eyes widen and starts to water. "Big sis...what is he doing here?" 

Hinami looks at the direction Mizuki eyes are glued to and sees a man in the distance. Dark red hair that shines. A black and red suit. A scar on his cheek. 

"Oh god no..." Hinami freezes from fear. The man spots them and walks towards them. 

"Ahh if it isn't Hinami and Mizuki...your mother told me that you'll stop by here eventually but it took you all day to do so."

"Why are you here Akumo?" Hinami holds Mizuki's arm and pulls her behind her. 

"I booked a last minute appointment with you...and it starts now. Come with me." He starts to walk away. 

"Ahh where are my manners? Its only our second time seeing each other and you don't know my first name. The name is Misao Akumo. Now come, I got you for the rest of the night." He continues to walk to his car in the distance. 

"No...Im not leaving Mizuki by herself." 

"Oh then she can come with us, I did get your mother's permission for her as well." 

"What...you did?" Hinami eyes starts to tear up.

The man smirks. "Of course she won't do the things you do to an extent. Only the bear minimum to my little brother." 

Hinami clenches her fists. "Don't you fucking say that. You sick person! We are not going with you!" 

"Oh..." The man then walks up to Hinami. "Like you can do anything about this situation." He grabs Hinami's bruised left arm and starts to pull her towards the car.

"Let big sis go!" Mizuki starts to scratch his arm. Misao is not affected by this at all and continues to pull Hinami. 

"HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MY BIG SISTER!" Mizuki yells out loud. Nobody paying attention. "What...nobody..." Mizuki starts to cry 

Suddenly a flash appeared. Misao turns to the direction of the flash and sees a young man with his phone out. He lets Hinami's arm go. "Fuck if you would've just came with me we wouldn't have this situation. I'll be sure to tell you parents about this Hinami...I will get a taste." He smirks, gets in his car and then drives off. 

Mizuki then hugs Hinami and cries on her shirt. Hinami smiles slightly. 

"Its okay Mizuki, Im here don't worry." She then looks up to see the young man running up to them. "Hey are you guys alright?" 

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks." Hinami then looks down at Mizuki. 

"She seen a lot tonight. Come on. My place is nearby if you need a place to rest." 

"No I think we should head back home. We'll be fi-" Mizuki then gets up and looks up at the man. "Please take us to your place...Im scared..." The man then kneels down to Mizuki's height and pats her on the head. "Its okay, no need to be. Your mother is not." "She's actually my younger sister."

"Oh...oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to mistaken you two its just you guys look so alike to each other despite having different features." The man continues to speak very fast to the point where the sisters can't even understand him. "Hey...its okay there's no need to fuss over it." Hinami smiles.

"Okay, whats your name?" Hinami changes to her serious tone.

"Oh...its Yasahiro Yuuto. Its a pleasure to meet you. Whats yours?" He blushes asking this.

"Im Hinami Ashikaga and she's Mizuki Ashikaga. Its nice to meet you too." 

"Can we go somewhere safe...im scared of that man coming back." Mizuki starts to tear up again. 

"Okay where is your place Yasahiro?" "Its straight ahead, follow me." 

* * *

8:10 PM

They walk for about 10 minutes until they reach Yasahiros home. He opens the door and Hinami and Mizuki are stunned at what they see. 

The walls and floor shines with silvery color as the light hits the reflection of the floor. "Im home!" Yasahiro yells out

His mother then runs down the steps from her room and hugs him. 

"Oh my goodness son where have you been? We was worried about you. We tried calling and texting but you wouldn't respond. Im just glad you're okay." She starts to tear up.

"Hey hey mom Im fine see. Something just happened and I finally stepped up for myself you know?" The mother then sees Hinami at the door. 

"Yuuto....who is this beautiful lady at the door?" She then walks up and starts admiring her features. 

"She got such smooth skin and her hair is so pretty. Even her boobs are pretty big." Hinami's face turns red. 

"Mom!" Yasahiro turns red at her comment.

"What Im just teasing....Is she your girlfriend by any chance? My son finally steps up and asked someone out?!" 

"Mom...no." "Okay okay i'll stop. Why don't you come in?" 

Hinami then comes in and Mizuki hides behind her. 

Yasahiro's mother spots this and gasp. "Is she your daughter?? She's so cute." 

"No..shes my younger sister. Come on Mizuki say hi." 

"Hello..." Mizuki silently says. 

"Okay mom, this is Hinami and Mizuki...they just went through a...problem." 

"Its okay Yasahiro, I can talk about it...I trust you." She smiles and her cheeks turn slightly red. 

She explains everything that happened to the mother. From the beginning of the day to now.

"Oh dear Im so sorry that happened to you two. You must be scared as hell." The mother hugs them.

"Well my name is Kanon Yuuto. My husband's name is Yudai Yuuto. He's not here at the moment though." 

"Okay thank you for keeping us here for the night." "Oh Hinami you two can stay here as much as you like."

"Oh no, we can't do that...just tonight is fine."

"Hmm...oh by the way whats all these bags for?" Kanon points at the bags Hinami and Mizuki are holding.

"Oh I didn't mention it but its Mizuki's birthday, she just turned 7 so uhh all of this is for her." 

"You are a good big sister aren't you?" Kanon smiles

"No not even close. Im just a disap-" "No you're not. You've done so much for me big sis. You protected me from that man, you bought me all these things. You taught me how to write, talk and play baseball. You taught me to be nice to everyone even if they aren't nice to you. If anything, you're more of a mom to me than our actual mom." She smiles.

Hinami's tears starts coming down her face. "What..." "Im..just a disappointment Mizuki..." 

"If you're a disappointment, then im a disappointment too big sis." Mizuki hugs Hinami tightly. 

"I love you Mizuki....I really do..." 

* * *

11:00 PM

Kanon and Yasahiro offers the sisters clothes to sleep in. Hinami takes the clothes from Yasahiro and Mizuki from Kanon. They both change and get in the spare bed. Hinami hugs Mizuki. "I promise you that as long as im alive, i'll protect you okay?" "You already protecting me big sis." They both sleep peacefully hugging each other.


	13. The Meaning of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisaki meets a familiar face. Shisaki learns something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last of the character/bond/social chapter of this first arc and it will be Akimitsu.

April 8th, 2028 2:00 PM

Ending the phone call with Teruko, Shisaki begins to do his research on Gala. "Ok so he said that she probably moved to the US. Damn what's her last name?" shisaki puts his right hand to his chin and lets out a long sigh. "Never thought I would even think about having a friend like Akimitsu and them...it feels weird. Am I only doing this because he's my friend and I care about him? But we literally tried to kill each other not so long ago." He laughs and hears a silent knock on the door.

He gets up to go get it and he sees a face that he hasn't seen in some time. A lady that has very short brown hair, grey eyes and many bruises on her. She is holding a jacket that belongs to Shisaki. They both stand there in silence as Shisaki starts to look around to remember where he knows her from. "

Oh its you. Aiko right? From the train?" The lady nods. "U-um I came to return this jacket." She bows down and hands out the jacket to him. She struggles to even stretch out her arms and they eventually gave out and she accidentally drops the jacket. Shisaki catches the jacket and Aiko's arms. "Are you okay?!" Shisaki speaks in a very concerning tone. He looks at Aiko and sees that she has passed out. He keeps seeing more and more bruises around her the more he looks at her. "What the hell happened to you?" He brings her in the house and lays her down on his bed. He starts looking around for medicine or anything that can help with her bruises.

He sits next to the passed out Aiko, worrying so much about her. "Fuck Shisaki, you're supposed to know how to help people...so why can't you help her? Its happening all over again...wait come to think of it wasn't that little girls name also Aiko...?" He thinks back to a similar situation 10 years ago. 

* * *

February 9th, 2018

A 8 year old Shisaki is busy studying for a test. He hears the doorbell go off and he sees Katsuro answer it. Its a what it looks like a teenage girl girl at the door with bruises all over her arms. "Um is Shisaki here? I have something to give him..." She speaks in a silent voice. Katsuro looks at Shisaki and says "No he's not here, he's too busy to receive gifts from a lowlife like you. Don't come here anymore or else."The lady responds " Oh..well can you tell him that my name is Aiko when you get the chance?" He slams the door and walks past Shisaki. "What the crap was that brother? She wanted to give me something in return for helping her." Katsuro tone and expression changed instantly.

"Helped you say? You helped her?!" "It was raining and I was on my way home from school and she was shivering and crying. So I gave her my jacket." 

"Little brother, there comes a time where you have to choose who to help. You can't just help a fucking nobody. You got to help those who will only benefit you, you wanna know why? Because thats what the Hino family is all about. Helping those who helps us." "But-" 

Then a slam was heard. It was Katsuro's hand slamming down on the kitchen table. "I SAID YOU CANT HELP A NOBODY LITTLE BROTHER! TRUST ME YOU JUST CANT!" Shisaki's face goes dark and a tear comes down his face. "Ok..." 

"Why do I feel like Im going to have to tell you about this again?"

* * *

Present Day 

Shisaki opens his eyes. "Alright...I have to help her." He gets up and finds a roll of bandage wraps. He pours alcohol on the bruises around her arm and wraps the bandages around her right arm. He then notices bruises around both of her legs and he does the same. He checks to see if she has a fever "Hmm you don't feel hot. Thats a good thing." 

4:00 PM

Aiko finally wakes up. Shisaki stands up from his chair. "Oh you're up. I was worried." 

"Huh? What happened?" She starts to scratch her arm but then notices the bandages. "Uhh what is this...what happened to my arms?" 

"Calm down, I just wrapped them around in bandages since it looked like the bruises hurt." 

"You-you did that for me? But why?" 

"I mean i helped you out once did I? I don't want anything in return, just wanted to help those in need like you." He turns to Aiko sitting on his bed and smiles.

Tears starts rolling down her face. "Nobody has ever helped me out like this...you are so kind. Unlike your brother." 

Shisaki's face goes dark for a moment. "Hey let's not talk about that now please? Some other time." "Okay" Aiko smiles

"Anyways, you can keep the jacket and go home." 

"Really?" Aiko asks with excitement

"Yeah of course. I got a bunch of jackets so giving one away wouldn't hurt." 

"No I don't think you remember...this is the same jacket you gave me that day...10 years ago." 

"Wait what? Then where's the other-" Thats when it hit him. The same jacket he gave Aiko 4 days ago was the same jacket he gave Aiko 10 years ago. 

"And you can still fit it? How?" 

"I mean i haven't grown that much in height since then." 

Shisaki now realizing as he takes a look at Aiko again. She is way shorter than he is. He is 5'9 while she is 5'4. He sees Aiko putting the jacket back on. "See?" 

"And you still remember me from that day? But why? My brother has done nothing but..." He chokes up on his sentence and tears roll down his face.

Aiko goes to hug him. "Hey it's okay. Look I know that me and your brother had our...history but its not you fault. You're not like him. You are helpful, he isn't. You are kind, he isn't. You care about people, he don't. Just because your brother has done very bad things to try and manipulate you and me into doing horrible things doesn't mean that you do those things as well." 

"I...Im so sorry about Katsuro, Aiko Im so sorry I didn't do anything. I was just so scared and shocked...I didn't know what to do." 

"Its okay, Shisaki I understand. I would've frozen up to if I was in your position." 

* * *

7:00 PM

Time passed and Aiko and Shisaki starts to catch up. "So where have you been since then? You ran away?" 

"No...I stayed here. I had nowhere to go, nobody to go to and people just kept going by me not caring about me."

Aiko continues. "Hey Shisaki, Im pretty sure you put the pieces together but these bruises comes from your brother...and their permanent. It still hurts to this day but despite all that, there's a part of me that still loves him...he was my first love you see?"

"But all those things he did to you...how could you still have even a fraction of love for him?"

"Its simple...he was my first love and you always remember your first love, and you always have that small feeling for that person. Don't you know that? Im pretty sure you had your fair share of-" She looks at Shisaki who is now looking down playing with his fingers. 

"Shisaki Hino don't tell that after all these years you still haven't gotten a girlfriend?" She teases him and smiles. 

"No I still haven't...is that a problem?" Shisaki looks at her.

"I mean, you're a handsome boy yourself and you have qualities that im sure it just pulls girls to you." 

"Hmm thanks for that Aiko, but I'm not too focused on that right now. Im more focused on the family." 

"Well, there isn't going to be a family if you don't have a wife and kids." She teases even more. "Im sure there's at least one person that you're starting to have a crush on." 

Shisaki instantly thinks of Teruko. "No way...what no come one Aiko don't joke about things like that. Im 18, I'm still very young." 

"I know i know. Trust me...if i was around the same age as you, Im sure would've fallen for you and not your brother." 

"Wait how old are you Aiko?" "How can you forget my age Shisaki? Such a horrible person you are." Aiko plays along

"Im 27. So I guess I'll be like your big sister now." 

Shisaki smiles. "You know...you always been like that to me. Sometimes you would give me things that I wouldn't even think about liking. They always end up being my favorite presents from you."

"Then it's settled. Im your big sister." Aiko smiles.

He smiles back. "I guess it's settled. You are indeed my big sister...thats weird saying that. oh by the way, do you have anywhere to say? If not you can stay here."

"Really?" 

"Yeah I don't have a problem with that. Oh and don't worry about clothes. I'll buy you some later tonight."

Aiko hugs him. "Thanks Shisaki, that really means a lot to me." 

* * *

10:00 PM

Shisaki just finished ordering clothes for Aiko. "Alright now that thats done. Time to track down this Gala girl." He thinks

Aiko steps in Shisaki's room with a towel covering her and her hair is wet. "What you doing?"

"Im just doing something for a friend real quick. If you need clothes, you can take some of my clothes from my dresser for now until yours get here."

"Okay." She does just that and puts on a white t shirt and black shorts. She jumps on Shisaki's bed. "Its been so long since I've been on a bed."

"I bet it has. Good thing you got a whole room too. I bought this whole house with my own money." 

"Ooo look at my little brother growing up." "Quiet you." They both laugh. "Alright well I'm going to bed, you got school tomorrow right? Please make sure you go to sleep soon. I'll make us breakfast in the morning." "I know, love you Aiko."

"Love you too." She heads off to her room across from his and closes the door.

* * *

12:00 AM

Shisaki is still tracking down Gala. He finds an image that looks like the same girl from Akimitsu's memory. 

"Finally, okay she lives in New York. If I can give the university a trip during one of our vacations somehow or maybe after finals but that isn't until October." He thinks. 

"I got an idea." He texts the group chat. 

_"Hey how about we go to New York once finals are done? Expenses on me."_

He plugs in the charger for his phone and he changes into his sleepwear, he lays on the bed.

He thinks to what Aiko said "Im sure there has to be at least one person that you're starting to have a crush on." 

"It's you Teruko...I don't know how and why but it's you. Ever since I saw-" 

"OOO so you do have a crush. Awwww." Aiko speaks out of nowhere from the hallway. 

"SHUT UP!" He yells and laughter is heard. 


	14. Once a nobody, never a nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akimitsu comes to realization of what a Nobody is.

April 8th, 2028 4:00 AM

_"Gala...please don't go."_

_"I love you Akimitsu. Always will"_

Akimitsu wakes up with a tear in his eye. "The same dream...fuck." He gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Is everything alright master?"Lionheart comes out. 

"Yeah everything is fine Lion. Thanks for worrying." 

"Of course, we are one after all."

"Oh yeah, besides the nightmares is there any other way we can improve our abilities?" Akimitsu asks

"Well besides improving your physical capabilities like strength and stamina. There is one place. Your mind."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You need to find that comfortable space in your mind, it can be peaceful or whatever puts you at ease. Then you can imagine a threat whether it be a shadow or another person and practice there."

"Am I the only one that can do this?"

"No your friends can too. But not now, the main focus is your nightmare." "Hmm alright. Since I'm up, I might as well work out."

He starts his workout routine. Pushups, sit-ups, planks and more.

* * *

8:00 AM

Akimitsu finishes his workout. "Not so bad."

He takes the towel that was on his chair and wipes the sweat off his face and chest. He throws the towel and gets in the shower. He hums "Stay Alive" from the series Re:Zero while washing himself.

He gets out and puts on a black and red shirt and black pants. "Where to now master?" Lionheart asks. 

"Im just going out for a walk Lion. No need to worry." He says as he leaves the house. 

* * *

12:00 PM

Akimitsu walked for hours just thinking about everything that has happened for the past couple of days. "First I meet them, then I awaken my persona, then I was fighting them and was about to kill Teruko. I gotta apologize to them somehow." He continues to walk and sees a very young boy covered in dirt and wet. He looks at the kid and thinks about himself. "I was like that when I got kicked out...I can't let someone else go through that." 

He kneels down and looks at the kid. The kid turns around to face Akimitsu and tears are in his eyes. 

"Hey, everything will be fine. Whats your name?" He smiles while saying this

The kid says silently "Koki. I don't know my last name."

"Ahh ok. How old are you?" 

"5."

"Okay. Well my name is Akimitsu but you can call me Aki."

Silence and then Akimitsu stretches out his hand towards Koki. Koki reaches out his hand and Akimitsu pulls Koki in for a hug. 

"If nobody is gonna be there for you, let me be there okay Koki?" Koki begins to cry and the sky starts to turn dark and raindrops starts pouring. 

Akimitsu stands up and holds out his hand for Koki to hold. They both begin walking back to Akimitsus house. He begins to think. 

"If this was me before I met Teruko, Hinami and Shisaki, I wouldn't have cared about this kid but that was only because nobody cared about me. Now I feel like I have a second chance in life not only for me, but for this random kid that I feel a connection with because of what I went through. He probably don't realize but his name Koki means Hope or Brightness. Happiness and good luck. That's also another reason why I decided to take him in. I just can't really thank Teruko and them enough. I will treat this kid as if he is my son...Gala when we reunite, I hope we can raise this child together as our own." 

* * *

3:00 PM

They end up in front of Akimitsus home. "Here is my house and your new home Koki."

They enter the house and Koki is shocked and smiles. He starts running around pointing out obvious things. 

"Is this a TV?" 

"Yes it is Koki. You want to see it on?" 

He nods yes

"Alright but first lets get you cleaned up." He picks up Koki and brings him to the first floor bathroom. He puts his clothes in the washer while Koki washes himself. Throughout this whole time with Koki, Akimitsu is smiling.

Koki finishes washes himself and his clothes are now put in the dryer. "I'll buy you some clothes tomorrow. Wait do you go to school?" 

"No I don't...I really want to." 

"Alright well once you settle down here, we can look for schools alright?" "Okay Aki."

* * *

7:00 PM

Koki's clothes are dried up and he puts them on. "Alright, it's getting late for you. You ready for bed?" 

Koki yawns. "Yes."

He takes Koki to one of the spare rooms in the house and puts him on the bed. He starts to leave until Koki speaks up.

"Hey do you mind if I call you dad? I never really knew mine..."

"Of course you can Koki."

"Why are you doing this for me...? Im a nobody."

Akimitsu turns to face Koki with a smile. The word nobody covered his sight in darkness until light broke through and it showed Gala. 

"Because Koki, I was once a nobody...but there is something special about that."

"What do you mean dad?" Koki sits up and looks at Akimitsu.

"Once you're a nobody, you're never a nobody. What that means is there is no such thing as a nobody because there is always that one person that you rather haven't met or you just don't know yet that cares about you. You will understand when you are older." 

"What do you mean....you was a nobody?"

"Trust me Koki, I was a 'nobody' but I found people that like me for who I am on the inside and not by the family name or social status. You will find those people soon in your life Koki. It can be tomorrow or in years but never and I mean never think you are a nobody. After all, I took you in because you have the potential to do things that I couldn't early in my life. I wasn't able to make much friends because I was so caught on the fact that I was a 'nobody'. I wasn't able to improve on myself because I thought that I was a 'nobody'. Don't ever think you're a nobody because you're not. Someone is there for you now. Im here for you."

Koki hugs him and begins crying. "Its okay. Im here now, I wasn't there for your first 5 years but Ill be there for you as long as Im alive."

* * *

12:30 AM

Akimitsu is working out before he heads to bed. He checks his phone for the first time in hours and sees Shisaki sent a text to the group chat.

_"Hey how about we go to New York after finals? Expenses on me."_

"What why would we go to New Yo-" He thinks back to the conversation him and Shisaki had about Gala yesterday.

_"So do you know where Gala moved?"_

_"I have no idea but I have a feeling its in the United States somewhere."_

Tears start rolling down Akimitsus face and it drops to his phone. "You didn't have to...you really didn't..."

"I really do have people that care about me."

He responds to the text. _"Yeah Im down."_

He drops his phone and lays on his bed. "Gala...I met some very important people in my life in just a couple of days. I hope you like them. And Koki...our "son" too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about Akimitsu: I made this character thinking about me. This character is basically me. Don't worry, there won't be any favoritism towards him. I will try to give each character the development they need and more.
> 
> Also, I decided to do these character based chapters for the past chapters because I wanted to expand more on what they are going through even when they not in the Nightmare World. Now I didn't do that much with Teruko because it didn't really feel that necessary right now. That will come later. I felt like the other characters needed something else in their own stories, so I decided to put in characters that would mean a lot to the characters. Koki and Akimitsu and Aiko and Shisaki are perfect examples. 
> 
> If you really look at it, Koki is just like Akimitsu and as he stated, "If this was me before I met Teruko, Hinami and Shisaki, I wouldn't have cared about this kid but that was only because nobody cared about me." This is like the start of Akimitsus "Redemption" Arc and it will progress through Koki so he will be a very important character to Akimitsu.
> 
> Aiko is a very important character to Shisaki because they both dealt with the same issue but in different ways. Aiko dealt with it directly while Shisaki dealt with it indirectly. Shisaki feels like he owes a lot to Aiko. He feels like she truly is the reason why he strives for perfection. He might not say it now, but he looks up to Aiko for keeping a smile on her face despite everything she went through. He loves her like a big sister he never had. Thats why he was so accepting of having her as a big sister. Aiko will be a very important character to Shisaki and eventually others.


	15. Exams, Nightmare and Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go through exams. Teruko confesses? The group go into the nightmare.

April 9th, 2028 9:00 AM

Teruko is still up studying with 3 soda cans on her desk in her room. "Alright...I think im good." She leans back on her chair and picks up her phone and sees the text Shisaki sent to the group chat about going to New York. 

_"New York. I always wanted to go there, lets go!"_ She responds

She takes a shower and starts to get dressed until her father walks in her room. "Hmm, I see you made some more worthless friends."

"What do you know about my friends being worthless? I would take them over you any day."

"You..." He has an aggressive tone then calms himself down. "Doesn't matter anyways, how are you and Nikushimi going?" He smirks.

"Well I can tell you we not getting married because fuck you thats why." She finishes getting dressed and walks out with her things, shoving her father out of the way.

She closes the front door and sees Hinami, Shisaki and Akimitsu talking. 

"Whats this whole thing about going to New York Shisaki?" Hinami asks.

"Ahh that is a secret Hinami. Only I know." 

"Hmm...looks like we will end up dying before we know what the secret is." Akimitsu smiles

"Hey I'm just giving us a little celebration once we do what we need to do." Shisaki smiles back

"Alright so you guys just waited here for me?" 

The three nodded at Teruko. "I don't see why not." Shisaki stated as he feels someone is staring at him. He sees at the corner of his eyes, Satsujin is looking at them through the window. 

"Thats your father right?" 

"Yep thats the asshole in the family."

Satsujin then walks away from the window with a smirk on his face. 

"Alright lets go."

* * *

10:30 AM

The group walks towards the school and before they could even begin to catch up on what they were up to yesterday.

"Oh did you guys hear about how they are doing exams this year?" Akimitsu asks the group.

The three nodded no. 

"God you people don't pay attention. They said it before the weekend. The exams will only be today but it will consist of every exam for whatever class we taking at the moment." 

Teruko stops. "What...the actual hell do you mean EVERY exam?!" She turns around to face him. 

"You are just so crazy when you are mad...is she always like this?" 

"Yeah...I would know since we knew each other our entire lives basically."

"Hmm..anyways yeah Teruko every exam will be taken today. They said it's due to them wanting the students to relax more."

"So you mean to tell me...all day and night yesterday I spent on studying for European History is all for nothing?!" 

"Nobody told you to study kid."Akimitsu walks away smiling.

"Im older than you." 

"And yet you act like a kid." He laughs

The group continues walking. 

"Oh speaking of yesterday, what did you guys do yesterday? Except you Teruko since you studied."

Teruko crosses her arms. "Fine then." 

Hinami starts, "Well it was Mizuki's birthday so we went out shopping and had fun...except when family issues happened."

"Is everything alright?" Teruko looks at Hinami

"Yeah, thanks to someone we met that day, it ended for now. He actually goes to this school."

She then talks about Yasahiro Yuuto and how he helped the sisters yesterday.

"Hmm...wait you spent the night at his house?" 

"Yeah Teruko I did...is that an issue?"

"No not at all. Just shocked that you actually stayed over at a boys house even met his mother." She teases.

"Alright alright we got the gist of Hinami's adventure yesterday. What about you Shisaki?" Akimitsu interrupts

"Oh me well I have a big sister...figure.

"Explain yourself now." The group laughs at Shisaki's sentence. 

He starts to explain until they realize they are in front of the university.

* * *

11:00 AM

"Oh we're here. Long story short, a person from the past is now my big sister I'll explain later bye." Shisaki runs into the university.

"Ahh well what about you Akim-" The girls turns to where they thought Akimitsu was but he was gone. 

"Who knew he was a school kid...?" Hinami shrugs and goes into the building. "Good luck on your exams Teruko." 

"You too." They both walk in and go into different classrooms and they begin the exams." 

* * *

3:00 PM

Teruko and Shisaki walks out of the classroom. "That was...painful." Teruko states

"Ehh it wasn't that bad." 

They both stop and lean on the wall side by side. 

"So whats this about having a big sister all of a sudden?" 

Shisaki's face turned red. "Oh uhh its nothing really. It's just a person that knew me for a long time and done big siblings things for me..." He scratches his head.

"Uh huh. Hey Shisaki, after we are done with Akimitsus nightmare...you wanna go somewhere? Just the two of us." 

"Uhh what?" 

"Look I don't know if you realized but im a very...different girl. I don't dress up like a girl, I don't speak like a girl is expected to speak like let alone a noble girl. I never had friends other than Hinami. Now all of a sudden every time Im with you I get this feeling and it's pissing me off." Her face turns red. 

"Ahh I see, okay then lets finish the nightmare as soon as possible then." Shisaki looks up.

"Alright.." 

* * *

3:30 PM

Hinami steps out of her classroom and walks towards Shisaki and Teruko until she is stopped by someone. 

"Oh Hinami." 

She turns around and its Yasahiro. 

"Oh hey Yuuto. How was the exams?" 

"It was nothing special...all I do is study anyways." 

"Oh...I don't think I said this last night but thank you for everything."

"It was nothing...to be honest I don't like conflict in general or anything that could involve violence. I just want to live in peace."

"Well regardless you prevented conflict from happening." She hugs him

"Thank you so much for saving my sister." "Hey I saved you too."

"Anyways, I gotta go. Text me okay?" Hinami walks off towards Teruko and Shisaki

"I..alright." He walks out the building.

* * *

4:00 PM

Akimitsu steps out of his classroom on the second floor. He walks to the group.

"So where we doing this at?"

"How about mine or your place? It's not that far." Shisaki answers

Akimitsu instantly thinks about Koki being in the house. "Not my place, Shisaki's house it is right? Okay." He starts to walk away and the group looks at each other with confusion.

They end up in Shisaki's house. Shisaki looks around for Aiko. "Huh, she's not here. Bummer I wanted you guys to meet her." 

"Alright, lets get this over and done with yeah?" Hinami smiles

The four closes their eyes. "Akimitsu Okane, Acceptance." 

* * *

Akimitsu's Nightmare

Eliza and the other personas come out. 

"Finally we're here again." Eliza lets out a long sigh.

"You okay Eliza?" Lionheart asks

"Im fine just wanted some action, what took you 4 so long?" 

"I know you can see what we had to go through Eliza." Teruko chuckles and grabs her bat from Eliza. 

Shadows starts to appear around the group. They grab their weapons from their personas and gets ready.

"Me and Hinami will take one side, Aki and Shisaki you take another side. Our personas will take any other openings." 

"Roger that leader." Shisaki says

"Finally some fighting, been training for a little bit." Akimitsu says

Hinami smirks and laughs. "Let them eat CAKE!"

They all rush the shadows. Hinami and Teruko charges into the shadows until the shadows starts to form into a figure. The two shadows turns into Yaksa and Yaksini. "Ooo what do we have here?" Yaksa speaks up. "Two beautiful looking people obviously, not as beautiful as me though." Yaksini

"Uhh what?" Teruko is confused

"We will figure that out later Teruko, lets take them down." 

The duo starts to attack one each. Teruko attacking Yaksini and Hinami attacking Yaksa. 

Teruko's bat and Yaksini dual swords are heard hitting each other until they each hit each other once. "Ahh for a beautiful person like yourself, you don't fight so bad." Yaksini says

"Hmm same to you. But you know there is a such thing as clothing." 

Yaksini eyes widens and she charges at Teruko. "Beauty is about expressing yourself fully on the outside my dear." She cuts Teruko's right arm. Teruko switches arms and starts attacking with her left arm. 

"Why does this feel better?" She thinks. She jumps and grabs Yaksini's hair and lands behind Yaksini. She starts to kick her rapidly. "You know Beauty is such bullshit, hair this, makeup that. It's all just overrated bullshit." She kicks Yaksini one last time this time in the gut. Yaksini struggles to get up. 

"Hey you know I can help you find inner Beauty you know?"

"Theres no such thing you idiot."

"Ahh then I guess I'll have to kill you." She begins to swing her bat aiming for her head until Eliza appears in front of her and stops the bat. 

"She is a potential ally Teruko." 

"Ahh right...Wildcard." 

Teruko offers her hand to Yaksini. She accepts it with some attitude.

"Hmm...it seems my beauty has been somehow outmatched...guess I'll learn from you now."

"You mean..." At that moment, Yaksini begins to glow purple and she goes into a door, that door being the Velvet Room. "What is that doing here?" 

"Thats just there so you can train with the personas you acquired my dear."

"Why do you and Yaksini call me, 'my dear' I would never say that..." 

Hinami screams and punches Yaksa to the ground. She then quickly slices his head off. 

"Woah...didn't know she had that in her. Thats my Hinami." Teruko smiles. 

They both walk up to each other and looks at the rest who are fighting, Hinami joins in on Marietta and Lionheart fighting while Teruko stays behind.

"You know I think I know why Yaksini 'accepted' me as her master Eliza." 

"And why is that?" 

"Deep down, I guess I do care about my looks, it just isn't dominant as my other traits. I don't want it to be forced, I want to freely express it but not to the point where I lose myself in that."

Teruko smiles and then comes to the realization "Wait a minute, are the personas I get are going to be other parts of myself?" She looks at Eliza and laughs. 

"Well, I think they are about done." The rest of the group finally finishes their fights with shadows and walks towards Teruko. 

"Alright, lets go." 

The group heads deeper into the nightmare.

* * *

Real World

Yami Okane is seen relaxing and on his phone. 

"I haven't heard from that idiot of a brother in a while, surely he isn't dead." 

A voice is then heard from his mind. 

"Oh he is very alive Yami." Yami is somehow not stunned by this.

"I assume you are something that is from this thing called 'Destiny'." 

"I guess you can say that. However it won't be going so well for you. That is unless you are willing to change it."

"Explain." Yami states. The voice turns into a figure. Red metal shines with green silky material covers the head. The red covers nearly the entire body and the hands are covered in gold.

"Its simple, allow me to serve you and we can take down that brother of yours." 

Yami cracks his knuckles. "Hmm very well Saladin. You will serve me."

Yami starts laughing, "Now how do we do that?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't noticed, Saladin is what is said to be a muslim counterpart to Richard the first of England or Lionheart(Akimitsus persona). Hence why I had Yami his brother obtain that Persona. Also, it might seem to some of you guys might think that the pacing of the fight between Yaksini and Teruko was too quick. Me personally, I think that the pacing was perfect considering that Yaksini is just another part of Teruko therefore the fight shouldn't be that long. Thats just how I think though.


	16. The Beginning of Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns about what happened to Akimitsu yesterday. Yami arrives.

The group takes down more and more shadows. Shisaki realizes something as they walk towards the very faint light.

"You know, we haven't really been using our personas to fight. They just do their own thing." 

"Well no duh idiot, they are basically us. Sure we are their users but that doesn't mean they should do everything for us."

"Ehh you right, but still it's kinda cool. Also, that." He points to Eliza and the rest of the personas talking.

"Wait so the reason why Hinami say that phrase is because of you?!" Aethelred yells out

"Yeah, it's embarrassing so shut up about it."

"There there Marietta, it's okay. I think it's cool." Eliza hugs Marietta

Both Akimitsu and Shisaki say in unison "Yup, thats Teruko and Hinami."

"Shut up you two before I crush you." Hinami and Teruko say in unison.

They are stopped by an elevator that appears in front of them, the light goes into the elevator and goes up.

"Well I guess we go in then." Akimitsu goes in first then the rest follows.

The elevator starts up slowly and goes up. 

"I have a feeling more of my memories are going to show up. Just not from the past." Akimitsu breaks the silence.

"What do you mean?" Hinami turns to him

"I mean I might've been crazy and I still kinda am, but Im not stupid. An elevator appears right in front of us and the same light that showed my past memories went up. We are going up meaning.." Just as he was about to finish, the light brightens and reveals what he went through yesterday. 

The light reveals the kid and Akimitsu talking. It shows them hugging each other and then it shows Akimitsu crying at the text Shisaki sent about New York.

"Ahh so you knew." Shisaki smiles. "I knew you would."

"What is the damn New York trip about?" Teruko asks with an aggressive tone.

"Nothing love, you'll find that out later." Shisaki responds quickly

"Anyways, who's that kid?" Hinami asks

"He is my son now." Akimitsu says with a straight face.

"What?!" They all yell out. 

* * *

The elevator stops and the group steps out and its no longer dark. They can see everything. From the red and black walls to the wooden floor to a chandelier right above them. Stairs are to the left and right of the group with red carpets covering it. 

"Wait a minute...this is-" Akimitsu speaks silently

"Yes brother...it is." A voice is heard and the group turns and looks for who said that. The voice says "Foolish little brother, you think that you can just live on your life without giving me anything back? You were always like this weren't you?" Footsteps is heard, closer and closer until Yami is then seen by Hinami on the right staircase. "Over there!" She points to the staircase then all of a sudden it's dark again. 

"What was that name again...oh yes. Lionheart." Yami says as the darkness fades away again. 

"Looks like you have one of these things they call Persona huh Akimitsu?" Yami laughs. "You think that is going to scare me? You think you can beat me? You was, are and will always be inferior to me. You're a nobody. Nobody is truly accepting you. Not even those 'friends' you got over there."

"Shut up...they did accept me. I know they did."

"Oh really...how come you think that?" All of a sudden, Shisaki jumps and tries to slash Yami but he dodges. 

"Because he is my friend." Shisaki says to Yami with a serious face

"Oooooh amazing, what you think the power of friendship is gonna beat me?" 

"Not at all. We will." Shisaki and Akimitsu charges at Yami. 

"Saladin! Mazio!" It hits Akimitsu but Shisaki absorbs it due to Aethelred being lighting based. He slashes upwards but Yami just keeps laughing. 

"That feels good, see I can take the punishments brother! I can take the abuse! So whats so special about you?" 

Akimitsu gets up. "Lionheart, dia." Lionheart heals Akimitsu. 

"Shisaki, I got him alone. You know what to do." He starts walking towards Yami with Lionheart behind him and Yami stands there with a evil smirk on his face with Saladin on his back.

"So we meet again Lionheart." 

"Hmm its been ages since we last fought Saladin. It will always be the same outcome."

Akimitsu holds his dual swords to a x formation while Yami grabs his weapon which are also dual swords. 

"Yami, you might never accept me, you always abused me, but today is the day where I can finally get rid of you and start my path of living my life without worrying about being accepted." 

Yami laughs. "Well lets see if you can actually do it."


	17. The Battle Between Acceptance and Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Yami and Akimitsu. The Nightmare disappears.

"Well then, lets make your death place somewhere more fitting. Saladin."

Saladin then snaps his fingers and the environment changes to a cemetery. There are two tombs on both sides of Yami. One is the tomb of their mother and the other is their father.

Akimitsu's face doesn't change however, his gaze is glued onto Yami. 

"I don't give a shit what you try to do, I will kill you." Akimitsu starts running towards Yami and he slashes upwards with his left sword. Yami blocks it with both and kicks Akimitsu's right knee. 

"Is that all you got...you're really a failure." Yami smirks

Yami charges at Akimitsu and they both begin to clash swords. They are constantly predicting each others moves. Yami goes for a punch on his right hand and a slash with his left hand. Akimitsu grabs both hands and jumps up to avoid the sword from hitting him. He lands behind Yami while still holding onto Yamis hands. He stares at Yami and raises his right leg to kick him on the head. 

"Saladin, d-" 

"Lionheart keep Saladin out of this!" 

Lionheart appears in front of Saladin and they start battling. 

Yami gets up laughing. Blood coming down his face. "Why...why are you so stubborn? Why won't you just die?! You're the failure out of us so why am I the one losing?!" 

Akimitsu then runs towards Yami and Yami surprises Akimitsu with a x position stance. He begins to dodge every single slash that Akimitsu does. Yami kicks Akimitsu in the gut causing him to cough out blood. He continues to kick Akimitsu and then stabs his right arm with one of his swords. Akimitsu screams and instantly pulls the sword out of his arm.

He manages to do a sweep kick causing Yami to fall down so he can get up. He holds his right arm and smiles. "I knew you was going easy on me Yami. Go all out you failure of a big brother. I WILL BE ACCEPTED BY THOSE WHO WANT TO!"

"YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE ACCEPTED! YOU DESERVE TO BE IN THE GRAVE WITH THE SAD EXCUSES OF OUR PARENTS!" Yami yells back

Akimitsu grabs both swords with his left hand and puts one on his lips. He bits down on the grip. The brothers charges at each other. The sound of swords hitting each other gets louder and louder...faster and faster.

Yami flips one of his swords and tries to hit Akimitsu with the hilt but it was kicked away by a roundhouse kick from Akimitsu. Yami slides back and throws one of his swords at Akimitsu which was dodged and he gets grabbed by Yami. "Pathetic for you to fall for that, you know." Akimitsu kicks Yamis chin twice before Yami let go of him. He slashes downward with the sword he is holding with his teeth and it barely missed Yami. It got him from the ankle down on his right leg. Yami limping toward "I WAS YOUR SAVIOR BROTHER I MADE YOU LIKE THIS. NO MERCY, NO COMPASSION I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT HATRED AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!" 

"You said No mercy, no compassion...you taught me nothing of the sort. If anything I taught myself." Akimitsu walks towards the limping Yami. "Your fate is decided brother. The battle between Acceptance and Failure is over." Yami looks at Akimitsu and smirks. "What about that kid...Koki his name was? You think you can teach him right huh?" Akimitsu eyes widens. "Don't you fucking talk about Koki!" 

Akimitsu begins to cut Yami over and over. "Im going to make your death long and painful JUST LIKE HOW MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" 

Yami coughs. "I imagine what Gala would think seeing you like this...that bitch really loved you. Such a shame you won't see her again." 

Akimitsu cuts off Yamis right arm. Yami doesn't scream. "That doesn't hurt me, unlike you I can take the pain." 

He cuts off Yamis left arm. 

He cuts off his left leg....then his right leg.

"You know...a failure raising another failure...with another failure of a mother. Your family will be just full of them." Yami speaks while smiling.

"No, Gala isn't a failure. Koki is not a failure. Im not a failure. We were once nobodies but like I tell Koki...

Once a nobody

never a nobody." 

Akimitsu cuts Yamis head clean off after saying that. "The Battle between Acceptance and Failure is over...I won." He drops down and collapses. 

Lionheart does an Agilao to a bruised up Saladin. "Looks like I won again. The outcome never changes." 

Saladin disappears

The group watching from the distance rushes towards Akimitsu and surrounds him. 

"He did it....he actually did it." Shisaki starts to tear up

"Holy shit he actually did it...." Teruko tears up

"Marietta, diarama." Hinami says while choking up on tears

Marietta heals Akimitsus right arm and entire body. He opens his eyes slowly and sees the three crying.

"Hey...why are you idiots crying? I tried to kill you earlier remember...I'm sorry." 

"It doesn't matter Aki. Thats in the past..If I were to lose you...my first friend that I've done something for...I don't know what i'd do." Shisaki wipes his tears.

"Dont ever do that again okay?" Hinami speaks next

"You've done something that even we haven't done...you overcame your fear. You're not a failure." Teruko finishes

Akimitsu smiles and gets up. Then suddenly the place begins to disintegrate. 

"We need to get out of here now." Akimitsu yells

The four closes their eyes. "Akimitsu Okane, Acceptance

Completed." 

* * *

Back to the Real World

April 10th, 2028 1:00 AM

The group ends up in front of the university building. 

"Its dark, what time is it?" Teruko pulls out her phone and sees 1:00 AM on the dot.

"Ahh its 1 in the morning...wait..." Shisaki eyes widens.

"I gotta go now! Come on Akimitsu!" Shisaki yells

They both run off. 

"Well Hinami I know you have to go home too, I'll take you there." 

"Actually no, I'll be going to Shibuya right now..."

"Ahhh you going to Yuuto's house to spend the night again?" Teruko stares at her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She hugs her.

"Thanks Teruko for everything. It was really fate that had us met."

Hinami walks off and Teruko walks to her house.

* * *

Shisaki and Akimitsu arrives at their houses. "Hey Shisaki...thanks for helping with Gala."

"Don't sweat it kid. It was the on-" He gets interrupted by a hug from Akimitsu

"I can finally meet Gala because of you...Koki can have a mother because of you."

"It's only what friends would do. Trust me, Koki is gonna have a good father and mother." Shisaki hugs back

"And Aiko will have a great little brother. Speaking of which...she looking through the window." He points at the window and sees Aiko smiling and jumping.

"Yeah thats my cue to leave. See you tomorrow Aki." Shisaki offers a fist bump.

"Yeah." They both fist bump and walk inside their houses.

* * *

"DAD!" Koki runs up and hugs "Where have you been? I was worried!" 

"Its okay Koki, Im here. How about I sing you a song so you can sleep?"

"You can sing dad?" Koki smiles

"Yeah...it was one of the few things I just knew what to do." 

Akimitsu picks up Koki and holds him close. He smiles and sings as he carries Koki to his room.

_"Long ago, before we met_

_I dreamed about you._

_The peace you'd bring_

_the songs we'd sing_

_The way you'd make things new._

_Then one day, you arrived._

_I heard your angel cry._

_Helpless, small and perfect_

_Welcome to your life_

_And on that day, I made a vow_

_Whispered and true._

_No matter what, no matter how_

_I made this promise to you._

_I will cling, I will clutch_

_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away_

_I won't leave, I won't go_

_I will stay with you...all our days."_

As he finished singing, Koki sleeps. "Good night Koki." He kisses him on the forehead and leaves the room.

"We will stay with you...all our days." He sings that line as if Gala is singing with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of the first arc. I guess you can call it the Acceptance arc. Now this doesn't mean the theme of acceptance will just go away, it just won't be a main focus from here on out. I tried to have every character accept something about themselves, im not sure if I did it right but in my mind and heart I feel like I did.
> 
> Teruko accepted the fact that she does have that sense of "Beauty" inside her through Yaksini and the Velvet Room. She accepted the fact that these feelings she has for Shisaki is something different.
> 
> Hinami accepted that she can finally no longer be a disappointment because of her sister. She is the complete opposite of a disappointment in Mizukis eyes.
> 
> Akimitsu accepted the fact that people want to truly accept him. He is turning around for himself and Koki is kind of the foundation of it.
> 
> Shisaki accepted the fact that he cant help everyone but that doesn't mean he cant save anyone. He saved Aiko indirectly by being there for her and now they got this big sister/little brother dynamic.
> 
> Oh and that song at the end is called "All Our Days" sang by Casey Lee Williams. Its a song from a series called RWBY.


	18. The Fool and The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruko finally snaps on her father. Shisaki and Teruko gets the talk they both needed. The second nightmare is chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh here it is the start of the second arc. It will probably be as long as the first arc...maybe shorter. This episode is a lot different from the others...this is what i guess you can say a romance episode. Don't worry, this won't be the main focus of the second arc. The main focus is obviously something else.

_Its been 3 weeks since they beat Akimitsus nightmare. During those 3 weeks, the group spent their lives as normal students, dealing with family problems of course but they just rebelled against those problems as they are set on_ _changing reality._

May 2nd, 2028 9:00 AM Sunday

Teruko wakes up to her father standing over her. She gets up and pushes him away from her.

"How are you and Nikushimi going?" He asked her with a stern voice

"Oh that...we both decided not to go through with it a looooooooong time ago, we just friends now." Teruko smiles and walks to her bathroom

"What?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He grabs her wrist

"Get your hand off of me now..." She turns to him with a death stare

He doesn't let go and instead squeezes her wrist. 

"Who do you think you are Teruko? You think that you can just throw away the perfect opportunity at a rich and easy life? You are truly a stupid bitch."

Teruko punches her father in the face causing him to let go of her wrist. 

"Don't you ever...ever call me a bitch. I'm trying to live my own life, I don't care about a perfect opportunity or a rich and easy life? Fuck all that. Now get out of my damn room."

"You...you...I forbid you to go anywhere until you realiz-" 

"Forbid? What kinda of stupidness is that...you cant forbid nothing from me. I'm 19 meaning Im a fucking adult. I can actually move out of here which I'm already doing, I already got a place."

"Move out?! Are you fucking stupid?!"

"You're acting like you're the reason why MY family got the money MY family got. You married into this family, as far as I'm concerned it's MY money now."

Satsujin starts to laugh. "Oh Teruko my dear...you have no idea how much power I got over you. Just you wait." He walks out of her room.

Teruko has tears forming in her eyes. "Fine...I'll move out now then." She thinks to herself

* * *

11:30 AM

Teruko spent the next two hours packing her stuff. She takes out her phone and texts Shisaki

_"Hey...so I need your help."_

_"With what?"_

_"Moving."_

_"Ahh so you're finally going with it."_

_"Yeah my father pissed me off today...please help me."_

_"Alright alright I'll be there in about 30 minutes."_

_"Thank you."_

Teruko then thought about why she didn't just text Hinami about this..."No I can't, I don't want her to worry about me. She has enough to deal with. Akimitsu has a whole kid to take care of...Shisaki was the only person but honestly he was the first person that came to my mind. God damnit what is this feeling???"

* * *

12:00 PM

Shisaki arrives with a moving truck. Teruko brings her boxes down while arguing with her father. 

"Are you actually moving out?? You're making a mistake!"

"No, I made the mistake of not moving out sooner, you think you can just boss me around and say that I agree to shit that I never even heard of!"

"Its for the better of this family. The perfect family."

Teruko and Shisaki puts the last boxes in the truck. She walks up to her father and snaps

"The perfect family?! The perfect family?! Fuck the perfect family, I don't care about fucking perfection or anything that you think is better for me or MY family. I don't care about the fact that you're my dad. You are NOTHING like a dad at all. Ever since Mom died, you just changed and got greedy of money this, perfection that and think that you can bring me into this. Fuck you!" She walks to the truck and gets in the passenger seat.

Satsujin looks at Shisaki. "And you...are you Shisaki Hino?"

"What is it to you dickhead? I don't want to talk to you after what you've done to her."

"Hmm...when you get older, you'll understand."

"No I understand that you are just in it for the money and don't give a damn about your own daughter. You disgust me." Shisaki goes to the drivers seat and drives away.

Satsujin has this anger on his face. "You will learn...the power I have over you Teruko..."

* * *

2:00 PM

Teruko and Shisaki arrives at her new house with the truck and start moving her stuff in. Furniture and even painted the entire house together but in silence. He would try to start conversations but Teruko would stay quiet until they finished...

* * *

8:00 PM

"And done..." Teruko says in a sad tone.

Shisaki notices this. "Hey you okay?"

Teruko turns to face him and tears are rolling down her face.

"Okay?? Am I okay?? My own father told me basically living on my own is a mistake. My own father like you said don't give a damn about me. How can I be okay Shisaki?" Her cries gets louder and louder until Shisaki hugs her.

"Teruko...I'm so sorry you had to go through this...I really am." 

"No you're not! How are you sorry? For all I know, you and him could be working together to try to get me trapped! For all I know, every single friendship that I have could be ruined because HE did something to you guys like he did to Akimitsu. For all I know-"

"TERUKO!" Shisaki yells out and it echoes. 

"Look you can trust me, I don't want anything to do with your father alright?"

"Then why? Why have you been so...protective of me since we met?! I noticed every time I get hurt, you are the first one there. When Aki had me pinned down about to kill me, you took him down. When Aki told us that he had to fight his brother alone, your entire body covered mine. You held me so tight. Even when we first met, you could've had me fall when I slipped in front of you, you could've had me get in trouble for hurting Ikodai at school. You had so many chances to do the opposite of what you did...but you didn't...why?! You could've kept your perfect reputation if you just stayed away from me!"

Teruko runs into a room that is her new bedroom

Shisaki walks in after minutes of silence

"Teruko...."

Teruko is shaking and crying. Back turned to Shisaki and the sounds of her crying just gets louder.

"The reason why I do all this is because...I love you."

"No you don't..."

"Yes I do. Do you understand how much you've done for me? You were the first person to see me as me and not as a Hino or this 'perfect' child. You were the first person to not try to get on my good side because of my family name. You think I care about your father or you mothers name? No I don't. I don't care about the Fukui name, Teruko. I care about you." He walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

"Look I'm here for you. I will never leave you okay...I love you Teruko. I really do. I don't care about my perfect reputation...if anything Im not perfect at all and my nightmare can probably prove it."

Teruko stops shaking. She faces him and her eyes are red, no more tears. "Thank you...You don't understand how much that means to me.." She hugs him and the sit on the floor for hours.

* * *

11:00 PM

Shisaki gets up and carries a sleeping Teruko to her bed. He starts to leave until Teruko in her sleep says "Don't go...don't leave me."

Shisaki stands at the doorway for a minute and texts Aiko.

" _Hey I won't be home tonight..sorry"_

_"It's okay...just wear a condom okay?"_

_"Its not like that AT ALL!"_

He then sits on the floor but laying on the side of Teruko's bed. He starts to sleep until Aethelred comes out. "So about that nightmare...You sure you want to be next?"

"Yeah I'm sure...I want them all to understand that I'm not as perfect as they might think I am. Teruko especially."

"Very well, I'll let the others know through their personas tomorrow."

"Thanks Aethelred. I appreciate it."

"Anything for our cause."

Aethelred disappears and Shisaki looks at Teruko. She is still sleeping.

"I'm not perfect. Nobody's perfect."

"I know that Shisaki." Teruko all of a sudden turns to him

"Oh you heard that...?"

"I heard everything. You sure you want your nightmare to be next? I can go ne-"

"No we are saving yours for last. The three of us already decided on that last week."

"Why?"

"Because we feel like your father has done some messed up things to ours..and that feeling you got about your mother dying to something else...it might be true by that reaction your father had today."

"You...don't have to do this you know...it's ok." Teruko has a concerned tone

"Nah, its about time you guys know more about me. Ever since we all met, you guys became the only friends I had in my life so it's time I show you guys the 'real' me."

Teruko then grabs Shisaki and pulls him in for a small kiss.

"Thanks Shisaki for everything...for being there for us."

"That's my job...does that mean we-"

"Yes dummy, I know the feeling now." Teruko laughs and turns back around to sleep.

Shisaki laughs and closes his eyes.

"The Fool and the Emperor...their bond reached that level at such a fast pace." Igor says in Teruko's mind


	19. Version Of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruko learns about a familiar face's past with her father. Shisaki tells Teruko his version of perfection. The group enters the nightmare and sees a horrible sight.

May 3rd, 2028 10:00 AM

Akimitsu is cleaning around the house and gets interrupted by a knock on his door. He opens it and it's Shisaki with Hinami.

"Hey...what's the issue?" Akimitsu notices something strange about the two

"How would you feel if we entered my nightmare right now?" Shisaki asks

"Without Teruko...no we can't do that." Akimitsu responds

"Why not?" Shisaki looks at Akimitsu with a concerned face

"Because we already discussed this, if Teruko's father is really involved in everything that happened to us then she needs to know." 

"But...if we just..." Shisaki starts stuttering a lot

"Look, I know you care about Teruko a lot but she needs to know everything. I actually just got off the phone with her...she's on her way here now."

"What?! Akimitsu don't you know what she had to go through yesterday?" Hinami faces Akimitsu with a death stare

"Yeah but regardless of what she went through, she still needs to know." Akimitsu looks into Hinami's eyes. "You actually want Teruko to not know everything...you of all people Hinami?"

"No...of course I do its just...I don't know how she is gonna handle it." 

"That's your problem?" Teruko speaks from behind them

"Don't you think the problem should be that we are deciding to go in a little too quick?" Teruko adds on

"What do you mean?" Hinami turns to face her. "It's been weeks since we beat Aki's nightmare."

"Yeah but also we still got school to do and some of us got people to take care of including you. Don't forget you have a sister." Teruko speaks in a dark tone.

"Oh..." Hinami is stunned

"If the problem is just me learning about everything then how about we just relax until tomorrow. No school for us, Aiko will have work and Koki will be at school right?" 

"Oh yeah it is Koki's first day tomorrow." Akimitsu chuckles

"Aiko has been working overtime a lot recently." Shisaki concerned face is shown

"So it's settled, we go in tomorrow right?" Teruko looks at Shisaki and Hinami with a look of questioning.

"Alright alright." Shisaki softly says

"Okay Teruko...sorry." Hinami says

"Look it's fine. I know you guys care for me especially after yesterday but that doesn't mean you guys can just baby me." Teruko laughs

"Going back to the school thing though, I got classes in an hour so I'll be leaving now." Teruko waves as she says this and leaves

* * *

10:30 AM 

Teruko arrives at the university and sees a familiar face looking at her. A young man with white hair and a scar on his cheek. She remembers back to the first day of school and how she almost choked him to death. 

"Hey Ikodai." She waves and smiles at him

"Don't say hey to me like that Fukui. You think I forgot what you did?"

"No not at all. In fact, I got a question to ask you."

"What is it? Make it quick we got class in a couple of minutes." Ikodai puts his hands in his pockets

"Actually it's two...Why do you hate my family and where did you get that scar from?" T

"Are you seriously asking me this no-? Wait a minute...you don't know?" 

"No should I know?"

They both walk inside the building and start walking to class.

"Well uh long story short, this scar comes from an event that was caused by your father."

"What did he do to you?" Teruko's voice starts to sound angrier.

"Before I go into detail...do you hate your father? It sounds like you do. Matter of fact, you just pushed away everything I said about your father but the moment I mentioned your mother...you snapped."

"Yes I do...I hate him with all my god damn heart."

"Im...sorry I didn't know." Ikodai starts to look away from Teruko and stops.

"You know, I'll explain more later. I think I just touched a sensitive nerve." Ikodai turns to face Teruko and hands her his phone. 

"Put your number down and I'll start telling you things later." Ikodai looks at Teruko with a concerned face.

"Alright....to expand on my dads situation with me. He thinks that I should act like this noble lady and be proud of the Perfect Fukui name." She gives Ikodais phone back and they both continue walking to class

"He would arrange stuff without my permission. He actually tried arranging a marriage without my permission....such a dick. He married into my family but he is my biological father." 

"Oh wow...I'm sorry you had to go through that." Ikodai starts to sound sorry

"It's okay because I'm just a type of person that rebels against what I don't like."

"Against things like what?" The both of them stopped because they arrived at their classroom.

"Like my reality being chosen for me." They enter the classroom.

* * *

2:00 PM

Teruko'c class is over and she steps out. She starts walking towards the exit of the building when she gets stopped by Ikodai.

"Hey Teruko...thanks for the conversation earlier and sorry for assuming you was a bad person."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for nearly choking you out."

"Nah I deserved it however...I got one last question for you. Do you think your mother somehow died a diff-"

"Yep. I'll find that out soon." Teruko walks out the building and heads home.

* * *

5:00 PM

"I really need to buy a car soon." She thinks while entering the house.

"Ahh you're home." Shisaki says as he is sitting on the purple couch in the living room. "How was class?"

"First off, class was great. Second off, how are you in here?"

"Uhh you gave me a spare key...remember?" Shisaki pulls out the key

"Hmm..." She walks to her room and gets ready to shower

* * *

8:00 PM

Teruko walks to the living room with a t shirt and shorts on where Shisaki is still sitting on the couch.

"Hey I got a question to ask you." 

"Ask away Teruko."

"Remember when you said that your nightmare has to do with Perfection? What is your version of it?"

"Hmm...Wouldn't that be explained in my nig-" 

"We don't know that...our nightmares might be completely different from Aki's. Now answer my question please."

"Hmm alright. My version of Perfection is that I want to help everyone I can. Due to events that happened in my life...I doubt myself thinking that I can't be the leader of the Hino family."

"Okay you wanna know what my version of Perfection is?" 

"Lemme guess...being a beautiful person that is right in front of me."

"Fuck no" Teruko chuckles

"It's living my life the way I want...i'll do anything to get that. On that note, I'm off to bed. Love you."

Shisaki is left thinking. "Anything..."

* * *

May 4th, 2028 8:00 AM

Teruko is already up and dressed. She calls Akimitsu.

_"Hey you ready?"_

_"Yep is Koki in school already?"_

_"Yep just saw him off."_

_"Okay good call the others and lets meet at my place."_

_"Alright."_

* * *

10:00 AM

The rest of the group arrives and prepares to enter the nightmare.

"Nobody has classes right?" Teruko asks

Everyone nods no.

"Alright, we all are prepared right?" Shisaki looks at everyone

"Yup. I did some training of my own with Lion." Akimitsu says

"Same here with Marietta." Hinami adds

"Alright lets go." 

Everyone closes their eyes and with a deep breath everyone says

"Shisaki Hino, Perfection"

The environment changes to a burned down place.

"No...this can't be mine..." Shisaki drops down to his knees. Tears forming in his eyes. The sight in front of him reminds him of a past he don't want to remember.


	20. Shisaki's Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisaki's Nightmare is truly a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second arc...Perfection ends in the next 2 chapters. It is a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I guess it's because I did so much in the first arc including foreshadowing events in this arc that I didn't really need to expand more on the characters for this arc.

"No no no no no no no please no it can't be...why is this my fucking nightmare? Why this?" Shisaki continues to say no.

Teruko and the others went to comfort him. 

"Hey it's okay, we are here for you bro." Akimitsu looks Shisaki in the eyes

"Shisaki....what happened to you that caused you to act like this...?" Teruko asked

"THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO GO HERE WITHOUT YOU!" Shisaki starts yelling

"Shisaki..."

"THIS IS LITERALLY THE WORST CASE SCENARIO FOR WHAT MY NIGHTMARE COULD BE. THE ONE THING THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER IS MY FUCKING NIGHTMARE AND IT'S ALL CAUSED BY..." He stops himself and tears starts rolling down his face rapidly. 

The three hugs Shisaki as he starts crying out loud.

"What is this fire...?" Hinami asks as she gets up.

The rest except Shisaki stands up. 

"It's...the real death of my parents." Shisaki softly rises up and looks at the burned down house.

"Real death? I thought they died from an illness. You lied?" Teruko looks at Shisaki with a blank face

Shisaki starts walking to the burned down house and picks up a burned piece of wood. "Yeah...I lied."

Silence after Shisaki said that and then shadows appear and Shisaki immediately charges towards them. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He starts slicing the shadows with his rapier and kills every single one of them. Shadows keep appearing and eventually Shisaki just snaps.

"AETHELRED MAZIONGA!" He keeps repeating this command until every shadow is gone.

Shisaki drops down to one knee while Teruko and the others runs to him. 

"Shisaki please calm down...." Teruko says

"Don't tell me to calm down....after all it's your father-" Shisaki gets interrupted.

Suddenly a laughter is heard. The smoke starts to form into figures of people.

 _ **"**_ _So Katsuro...are you ready to do this?"_ One figure asks while it is handing the other figure a torch like object.

" _Of course Satsujin...I did plan this entire thing after all. We will just say they die from an illness."_ Then the rest of the smoke forms into a figure of a house.

"No...Katsuro......I thought it was jus..." Shisaki is shocked seeing this 

The figure takes the torch like object and starts to burn the house down. Then a gasoline tank randomly appears next to the house figure and it is shown being poured onto the fire. 

" _Good, you will be first in line for this perfect world we are building."_ The smoke figure of Satsujin says and laughs

"Katsuro....how could you.....? You killed them...?" He drops his rapier.

Silence for 15 minutes until more shadows appear.

Teruko, Hinami and Akimitsu prepare themselves for the battles. They take down the shadows while protecting Shisaki.

"Thanks guys...." Shisaki gets up again smiling.

"Anytime bro." Akimitsu laughs

"Alright lets go." Teruko yells out

The group start following a fire trail. The fire trail leads to a grand looking house. 

"Ahh this house." Shisaki remembers. 

The fire trail then forms into a figure of Katsuro at the door of the house. The remaining fire from the trail forms into a figure of Aiko.

_"Is Shisaki there...?"_

_"No but you look very_ _attractive today how about you show me more?"_

_"Stop Katsuro."_

_"Make me."_ The figure of Katsuro then grabs the figure of Aiko and then the environment changes into a bedroom.

" _Get off of me Katsuro please."_ The figure starts to move a lot

" _You will end up liking it soon now shut up!"_ The Katsuro figures then slaps the Aiko figure.

A small fire forms into a figure of young Shisaki who is shaking as he sees this happening.

The figures then disappears. 

"Shisaki..." Teruko runs to hug him.

"That's my imperfection. I can't help everyone...not even the person in front of me...I will kill him." He wraps his arms around Teruko.

"I won't let anything happen to you...never. And you guys too." He looks at Hinami and Akimitsu. Hinami eyes are widen until Akimitsu snaps her out of it 

"Hey...you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

Shisaki lets go of Teruko and looks to his right. 

"My imperfection..." He chuckles. "It is a good thing I have one." 

"But that doesn't mean anything right?" Akimitsu pats Shisaki's shoulder

"Yeah we are all imperfect you know." Hinami smiles

"Trust me Shisaki, you don't even know the whole story of me" Teruko chuckles

"Anyways, we did a lot here....and seen a lot here too. We are all tired especially Shisaki so lets finish this later." Teruko says

The group nods and closes their eyes to leave the nightmare. 

* * *

11:00 PM

They end up in Teruko's house still.

"We're still here." Teruko says 

"I gotta go...Koki is home alone." Akimitsu runs off 

"Same here...Mizuki is with my parents and I don't feel good with her alone." Hinami runs off

"Hey Shisaki...go home for the night. Aiko probably needs you now." Teruko hugs Shisaki and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright...love you." Shisaki walks off and leaves the house

* * *

12:00 AM

Shisaki opens the door to his house. 

"Im ho-" He gets interrupted by a hug from Aiko.

"Where have you been all day? I was so worried about you when I woke up and I tried calling and texting but you would respond." Aiko starts to cry

"I'm sorry sis, I was out hanging out with friends..." He hugs her back tightly.

"Shisaki...?"

"Aiko...I promise I won't let anything else happen to you ever again. Not by Katsuro, not by anyone." Shisaki starts to tear up

"I know Shisaki...I know." Aiko smiles and kisses Shisaki on the forehead. 

"However, its my job as the big sister to have that responsibility not the younger brother." 

"Why mention Katsuro all of a sudden though?" Aiko questions

"...I feel like I have to deal with him soon." Shisaki looks away from Aiko's face

"What do you mean by that?" Aiko tries to get Shisaki to look at her but he keeps looking away.

"I'll tell you once im ready okay?" Shisaki hugs Aiko again

"Okay okay just let go...you stink."

"Oh sorry...."

"Geez at least wash up before you come home after having sex."

"I was not having sex!"


	21. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cry for help is what he needed but not what he wanted.

May 4th, 2028 9:00 AM

Shisaki wakes up to a phone call from Teruko.

_"Hey Teruko whats up?"_

_"Hey...you okay?"_

_"I will be once we finish this..."_

_"Oh..okay. Us three thought about not going in today since yo-"_

_"No need. Im ready...I know what I have to do."_

_"Alright...just promise me that you will not go crazy like you did yesterday...it scared me." The voice of Teruko chokes and gets softer_

_"I promise with all my heart."_

_"So around 11:00 AM, we finish this."_

_"Okay see you guys then...Love you Teruko."_

_"Love you too Shisaki."_

The phone call ends and Shisaki gets up and prepares himself to overcome his nightmare.

* * *

9:30 AM

In a grand house lies a man, walking around the house while holding his phone.

"Hmm, when will he ever learn? I be trying to tell him since he was young but he just never listened to me." The man sets his phone on a glass table in the middle of his living room. 

The man is wearing a green suit with a black tie. It's Katsuro. He has silver hair and grey eyes just like the mother of him and Shisaki. He has a scar on his neck from a 'incident' he likes to call it. His silvery hair shines and his grey eyes looks like it glows.

"I think it's time for him to learn the real reason why he should never help."

_"Hmm mind if I help you?"_ A voice echoes in the house

"Let me guess, you have some grudge with someone."

" _No I want the same thing you want. To teach a certain someone a lesson. It's just our lessons are very different."_

"Very well then...what should I call you?" 

The voice then laughs and soft footsteps are heard coming behind Katsuro.

The footsteps then are seen, green shoes are seen with a black robe covering it. The black robe covers the entire body and a green cloak covers the face but is ripped apart and all you see is a pale white face.

" _You can call me Lackland. Now lets wait for our subjects."_

* * *

11:00 AM

The group of 4 are gathered in Shisaki's house. 

"Good thing Aiko is asleep. Let's do this quick." Shisaki quickly says

"Aiko...poor Aiko cant believe she had to go through that." Akimitsu says

Hinami eyes widens at that statement. "Hey...you've been acting odd for a couple of days now...you okay?" Teruko asks

"Huh...oh yeah I'm fine trust me. Let's go" Hinami motions her hand as if there's something in front of her. 

"Alright..." The group closes their eyes. "For the second and last time...Shisaki Hino, Perfection"

* * *

Back in the Nightmare

The environment is different from before. Instead of it having that burned smell and fire all around, it has a sweet smell and they are surrounded by a bunch of trees.

" _Ahhh so you are here brother. And you brought me some goods too..."_ The voice is heard and footstep are heard walking from in front of them.

Katsuro appears from the trees in front of the group with a smirk that sends the signal of crazy.

"So you knew...seems like a pattern." Shisaki says.

"Looks like the moment we enter our nightmare, the person that caused our fear is alerted in some way." Hinami states

"It's most likely because they form a contract with a persona that is related to one of ours or the nightmare itself..." Akimitsu says

"Hmm..what are you guys thinking about over there? How you are going to beat me?" Katsuro starts to walk forward and pulls out a daggers that were fighting daggers. He held them as if they were brass knuckles with the sharp ends of the daggers pointing out.

"No...theres no need for that because I will be the one to beat you." Shisaki walks forward and pulls out his rapier

"Me too!" Teruko pulls out her bat

"Ohhhhhh my goodness, one of the goods is offering herself to me. Is she your girlfriend perhaps?" Katsuro's smirk gets wider and wider. 

"I love this even better now...Lackland!"

Lackland appears behind Katsuro and Lionheart immediately pops out from behind Akimitsu...

"Brother...?" 

"Long time no see brother...glad to see you doing well." Lackland smiles and the sight shocks Lionheart

"Lackland, Brain Jack!" 

Then Lackland snaps his fingers and a purple aura surrounds Akimitsu and Hinami. They both start attacking Shisaki. They pin him to the ground and Shisaki tries to break free.

"Guys...get off me!" 

Teruko starts to run towards the fallen Shisaki but then Katsuro pops up in front of her. "Oh and where do you think you are going...? We have business we need to start." He grabs her by the arms.

"Lackland, help me out here will ya?" Katsuro smiles and Lackland snaps his fingers.

Teruko instantly can't move her body. 

"I...can't move....." Teruko struggles to speak

Shisaki is facing Katsuro and Teruko.

"Katsuro you bastard...what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Teaching you the lesson i've been trying to teach you all your life. Never help anyone...because I will just ruin it for them."

Katsuro the points the sharp end of his dagger to the bottom of Teruko's shirt.

"NO GET OFF ME!" Teruko then scream loudly

"You will enjoy it soon...it will be the best experience you will ever have because its by me.." Katsuro softly says to her ear.

Shisaki continues to struggle as Katsuro rips open Teruko's shirt with his dagger.

"Oh...you got some big ones I see. Even better." 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER! AETHELRED, MAZIONGA!" The lighting hits the brainwashed Hinami and Akimitsu. Akimitsu is knocked out but Hinami is still brainwashed and starts to speak while pinning down Shisaki.

"Now she will know what I have to go through...think about it. This could be so good for her now she don't have to walk around like she hasn't been through shit." Hinami starts speaking to Shisaki's ear as they both look onto Katsuro moving his fingers on Teruko's thighs.

"NO NO NO NOT AGAIN! AETHELRED, ZI-" The brainwashed Hinami covers Shisaki's lips as she smiles. "Go on, Katsuro. Teach her a lesson."

"With pleasure." He starts to move his fingers up Teruko's thigh

Shisaki then bites Hinami's hand and yells out "AETHELRED, ZIODYNE NOW!!!!" 

Aethelred appears again and motions his left hand towards Hinami and Katsuro. The lighting then surrounds Hinami as she gets electrocuted over and over and the screams of her gets louder and louder.

"SHISAKI HELP ME PLEASE!!!! HELP!!!" Teruko yells out. 

Shisaki sees his brothers fingers get closer and closer and he rushes towards Katsuro and tackles him down. 

A loud thud is echoed throughout the area.


	22. Perfection At Its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Katsuro and Shisaki. The aftermath...

The loud thud echoes throughout the area...

Shisaki was the one who caused it by hitting Katsuro with his elbow right at the nose.

He continues to punch him over and over again. 

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, YOU DID THIS TO AIKO BUT YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS TO TERUKO!!!!!" He screams and punches Katsuro in the face while Katsuro is laughing.

Katsuro catches one of the punches and twists the arm. He kicks Shisaki at the back of the head with his right leg and manages to get Shisaki off of him.

"My thing is....why Shisaki? Why couldn't you just sit back and let shit happen the way it was supposed to?"

"What do you mean by that..." 

"I worked my ass off to impress mom and dad. I did everything I could to even get a nice job out of one of them. And then you showed up. Without even trying, without even doing a fraction of what I had to do, they was all over you."

Katsuro then runs towards Shisaki while yelling 

"I SHOULD BE THE NEXT IN LINE FOR THE HINO FAMILY NOT YOU! YOU ARE JUST A UNPREPARED CHILD!" He was going to slash Shisaki with the sharp end of his right dagger until it gets blocked by a blunt object. That blunt object being Teruko's bat. Her shirt is tied up and she has on Shisaki's jacket that flew off during his mini fight with Hinami.

"You broke out of the paralysis?" Katsuro's eyes widens

"You think I was just going to lay there while the love of my life is fighting for me and his goal of perfection?" She and Shisaki stand aside each other.

"Hmm...sorry Teruko."

"Don't sweat it...you owe me later though."

They both hold their weapons forward and summon their personas.

Katsuro summons Lackland and calms himself down.

"You know....I think I know why mom and dad chose you instead of me...they wanted their own family to fall." Katsuro smirks and runs towards the two of them.

Katsuro starts targeting Teruko and instantly sweep kick to cause her to fall to the ground. He starts to punch Teruko in the face and he sees Shisaki running up behind him and does a backflip to a strong kick to Shisaki's gut. He attacks Shisaki's left arm with a combination of cuts. 

"Lackland, Mabufu." Lackland snaps his fingers and 2 huge ice blocks surrounds Teruko and Shisaki.

"Marietta, Ice Wall!" Hinami suddenly screams out.

An icy aura surrounds both Teruko and Shisaki and they don't feel cold or frozen.

"I knew the plan would work..." Shisaki smiles

"What?!" Katsuro yells out

"Lionheart, Agidyne!" Akimitsu screams and Lionheart charges at Lackland with a scream

"It was your fault that I had to suffer when I got imprisoned!" Lionheart yells at him

"You know I said before....'Think no more of it, you are only a child who has had evil counsellors.' Well now I think...'You are just a evil child who dies here!" Lionheart without Akimitsus command kept using agidyne until Eliza stops him

"What are you doing?!" 

"He is a very important part to Teruko's role as the Wildcard."

"What...How?!" 

"Think about Teruko's version of perfection and her upbringing and think about Lacklands upbringing. Both were backstabbed but both handled it in completely different ways. Teruko could've easily went down the path of Lackland and you know it."

"Hmm...fine" Lionheart sighs and turns back to Akimitsu

"You know the difference between me and you is brother?" Shisaki starts walking towards Katsuro whose eyes are widened.

"I know my flaws and I know I'm not perfect." Shisaki hits Katsuro with the blunt part of his rapier

"I know that I will make mistakes." Shisaki stabs Katsuro's chest and pushes his rapier forward to the point that the entire sharp part is showing from his back.

"And one more thing, older brother..." Shisaki points up to the sight of Teruko jumping down from the air by Eliza

"HE HAS ME TO DEAL WITH!" Teruko then slams her bat down on Katsuro's head and causes an explosion. 

"It's over, Katsuro Hino...the so called perfect one of the brothers." Shisaki says as he motions to stab Katsuro with the dagger he picked up next to him.

"You....will never be perfect Shisaki. You will never be what you wanted to be when you was young. You want to be a help everyone with their problems...but will a person like that kill their brother with no hesitation?" 

"I would rather be a person who can help the people in front of him without hesitation...even if I have to kill family...just like you did for your own gain...

I did for mine" He stabs Katsuro right between his eyes and he continues to do so while blood splatters all over Shisaki. 

Teruko runs to Shisaki and pulls him off the now dead Katsuro.

"Thats enough. He is dead."

Shisaki then turns to Teruko full of tears in his eyes and Teruko hugs him.

Hinami is full of tears too.

"Why are you crying?" Akimitsu asks her 

"Because even though we was brainwashed...I meant the things that I said...you was unconscious so you don't know." Hinami says as tears starts rolling down her face.

The forest area starts to tremble and break apart.

"We have to leave NOW!" Akimitsu yells out.

They close their eyes 

"Shisaki Hino, Perfection...complete"

* * *

May 5th, 2028 1:00 AM

The four end up in front of Shisaki's house.

Hinami and Akimitsu runs off home while Teruko and Shisaki stayed.

"Teruko Im so-"

"You wanna come to my place...?"

"S-sure."

They both get in Shisaki's car and drives to Teruko's place.

* * *

2:30 AM

They arrive and enters Teruko's house silently. 

Teruko walks ahead of Shisaki and stops at the stairs leading up to her room

"Teruko...Im so sorry I didn't mean for-"

Teruko pulls him in and kisses him

"But it didn't happen. You was there for me. You protected me...you helped me just like you said you would."

"But I broke our promise...I went crazy."

"I don't care about that...I care about you. You didn't lose yourself like you did before. You didn't go berserk like you did before."

"You protected me Shisaki Hino...you did the thing that you claim to be your version of perfection."

Shisaki's eyes starts to form tears. He was about to speak but Teruko shut him up

"Remember what I said about you owing me later...you know what I meant right?" Teruko asks

"No I do-OH" Shisaki's face went blank as Teruko smiles

"But are you sure about this?" He looks deep into Teruko's blue eyes with a concerned face.

Teruko kept her smile and nods.

"I love you Shisaki Hino...with all my heart. I know we only been dating for a short time now but this feeling just keeps getting bigger and bigger and it just takes over me when I'm around you like this. I want this feeling to last forever." 

"I love you too Teruko Fukui...since the day I met you...I fell in love. My heart beats faster and faster every time you are with me."

Teruko grabs Shisakis hand and they both walk to Teruko's room.

_Mom...dad...I miss you both. I'm sorry I was living a lie. You didn't die from an illness. You died in a fire....protecting me....caused by my own brother. I promise that I will live my life with no lies from now on...I made some friends while you guys been gone and I even got a girlfriend mom...I remember you telling me 'Find you a girl who loves you for who you are and not just because you're a Hino'. Now that I think about it, our conversation about is perfection worth it....is this what you meant? Living my life with no lies and the way I want?_

_"Perfection is an interesting thing son. It can be anything and everything you want." Shisaki's dad says_

_"What is your perfection?" He asks_

_My perfection is to help everyone that I can...especially my friends._

_"Is perfection worth it? Was that the question you was going to ask my dear?" Shisaki's mom asks his father_

_"Well then, whats your answer son?" They both say in unison_

_Yes mom and dad...it is worth it. If it means I can live my life with no lies and have this one of a kind woman with me for the rest of my life...then not only is it worth it_

_But its..._

_Perfection At It's Finest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the Perfection arc..it was a lot shorter than what was planned but I think thats a good thing. 
> 
> Teruko got the persona Lackland, now to some it might seem like an weird move to me personally, I see it as they both share one common aspect which is being backstabbed. If you don't know, Lackland is King John of England. He comes from a entire family of being backstabbed while Teruko feels like she was backstabbed by her own father once her mother died. 
> 
> Shisaki's perfections transformation from the beginning of the story to now definitely went for the better. He could've ended up like Katsuro, corrupted in being a part of this 'perfect world' but as he listed out the differences between him and Katsuro he became aware of how he lived his life at the end.
> 
> Hinami is an interesting one. She clearly went through something that caused her to react to things the way she did this entire arc. She realizes that she can't run away even if she really knows it...her inner thoughts sooner or later would be revealed.
> 
> Akimitsu may seem like he didn't go through anything this arc however, he went from being stubborn towards everyone to kind of being the peace maker and the decision maker early on. If I was to compare him to a character in the Persona series, I would probably say Naoto. They both little by little opened up to the group and now they are who they are and they accept that as their 'Perfection'
> 
> Oh and I will be taking a break from this...probably a couple of weeks to really think about the next arc and such. Hope you enjoyed the Perfection Arc of Persona:Overcome.


End file.
